The Wicked Eye Hokage
by Dogekage
Summary: What if on that fateful night Minato had someone to help him in his darkest hour. What if when growing up Naruto had a strong family to protect him, shield him and instil his drive far beyond what he thought possible. What if there was a hokage with the power to tame the nine tails... My first Fanfic.
1. Dark Night

Naruto: The Wicked Eye Hokage.

Updated: 26/11/16

 **Hello everyone I am Dogkage and thank you to anyone who decides to read my story. Now this is by all means a working progress and is not a perfect story. But it is my first story and I am happy just knowing their are people who enjoy it. Now the plot of this fanfiction was something that just hit me, I was just chilling out thinking about some of my other favourite stories then all of this came to light. As for writing the story it has come relatively easily, other then a few troublesome points but i do plan on taking this to it end. As for character's I will be focusing on Itachi, Fugaku and Naruto. But other minor characters will have their own parts. As for pairing's, nothing is truly set in stone yet, anything could happen further into the story as events change and characters change over the course of the story. Now I apologise in advance for my writing skill, I have been working on it and I have seen improvements but I still have a long way to go. Lastly chapter lengths, I am working hard to extend the chapter lengths but my writing abilities conflict with that as I cant type overly quickly but i am working on that too.**

 **This story is an alternate reality story. Naruto will be stronger and smarter but he will not be over powered, I personally dislike 'god like Naruto' I think it is cheap just to make him strong but if written well I like every story. Changes will be made to some character but they wont be drastic. Japaneses translations will not be heavily, I'm not quite good enough to translate jutsu and talking just yet. As for lemons, there will be no lemons as of yet in the story for the foreseeable future. Not only am i not comfortable writing them I probably wont be any good at them.**

 **Now i do not own Naruto nor do I wish to. Maybe if i use reverse physiology they might give it to me.**

It was a clear night in the village hidden in the leaves. The village itself was at peace but all the active shinobi living inside its walls were ready for anything. While the leaf village didn't have the huge numbers like some of its rivals it made up for it with the skill of its ninja. Many of the greatest ninja to ever live grew up in the leaf and with the will of fire ingrained into its most loyal ninja they were considered the fiercest ninja in the world.

But tonight was no ordinary night, dark clouds loomed just out of sight. Four figures slipped from shadow to shadow above the street, always watch, always ready. But wernt just any ordinary ninja, these were the elite, these were the anbu black op's. The leaf's anbu black ops had a reputation as some of the best in the world, even the special forces of the other major villages dredded the show downs against the anbu.

But tonight they weren't fighting other ninja, tonight they had a mission of grave importance. Suddenly the four tensed, a hooded figure stepped from the shadows. The way the figure walked it seemed he was clear to his purpose, he had a hood covering his head as he walked with a deadly grace as if without a care in the world but he was worried.

The man was the fifth Hokage, he was Fugaku Uchiha. The clan head had stared death in the eyes with out a shred of fear but on this night he wasn't worried for himself he was worried for another, somone he cared for so deeply he would challenge the world for. This person, he cared for as if he was his own son. No, he thought. That boy was his son, not by blood but by the promise he had made to old friend. He would protect that boy, like he had done twelve years before hand.

A ripple and the pair of Anbu readied but he had no need of them yet. This second person was short barely 5'4 the anbu could tell she was dangerous, anyone who had that symbol printed on their mask was never to be trusted. Fugaku stared into the emotionless eyes and the blank mask of the young woman in front of him, The kanji for 'Root' was printed on the forehead which gave away her allegiance, but the man she killed for was someone Fugaku had little trust in. "I will see him now."

If this blank Anbu didn't like the order she didn't show it and with another ripple she was gone. Although Fugaku didn't normally travel with four anbu guards, the man he was meeting was someone he could never trust. As such the five other root anbu hidden by genjutsu in the street put him on edge. The man known as the Wicked eye had seen through the genjutsu, but it was a rather serious one the root agents were using, not many without his eyes could see through it, another reason to put him on edge.

The Wicked eye felt that dark presence but didn't turn, he knew if this man tried something he would never be victorious. Even the man's private army would crumble against his family. "You summon me Lord hokge."

"I did, twenty minutes ago...Danzo. I would suggest a more timely appearance from now on though.'' he didn't meet the man's gaze, he didn't have to just yet.

"Pressing matters within the foundation required my presence." Was the instant reply from the one eyed man.

But Fugaku only smirked "Something I should know about..."

Danzo narrowed his eye "Root is an independent organisation, even independent of the Hokage but always working for the future of the Leaf" Danzo said carefully knowing he was on thin ice with the man in front of him.

Fugaku knew that the seemingly disfigured man behind him was picking his words carefully but he choose not to push, just yet. For knowing when the time to push and knowing the time to push hard only came once with that man.

"Danzo, i want weekly reports of all A-rank missions and bellow carried out by the foundation, I know there are S-rank missions I don't need to know about but that doesn't instil faith." He stated cooly, but his temper was anything but.

With a snap of his fingers three Anbu captains cornered Danzo including the infamous Captain Wraith. Wraith was the leading anbu captain of the leaf, even more senior the Kakashi Hatake. With the tattered and torn black cloak and skull mask the captain truly looked the part of her namesake. Her genjutsu was also extremely dangerous as even those in the anbu no longer allowed her to practice on them

To Danzo's credit his didn't bat an eye-lid but the bead of sweat at his forehead still showed how tense he was. Now the Hokage turned, meeting the dangerous man's lone hazel eye. "Now." The Hokage started.

"This is a show of my faith Danzo. Captain Wraith will be my direct contact to root and all reports will go through the hands of the Captain before coming to me. I expect reports on time and will be starting as of this week 'without' delay."

Danzo. He didn't falter, never. But against this man he was starting to bend. Any man would when facing down with the two gleaming eye's of Fugaku Uchiha, The Wicked Eye Fugaku. The mans reputation was known, but few truly knew the horror behind it, but Danzo knew. Many didn't because Fugaku killed any who could have warned those who wanted to know. Fugaku's body count was only beaten by the deadliest man to have walked the streets of the leaf village, Minato Namikaze.

Danzo, nodded. It was all he could do, with Fugaku's power and the three elite Andu as well as wraith sounding him on all side's. If this stand off went hot Danzo didn't rate his chances at more the forty percent. Even with his hidden root agents around he would not likely win this confrontation so decided not to push the Hokage now. "Will that be all this evening Lord Hokage." His voice steady but not the least bit calm.

Fugaku turned his back once more and started to walk away "Yes, that will be all Danzo and don't worry Captain Wraith will be in touch as well as keeping an eye on your little pets from no on''

Walking slowly Fugaku eddied himself hoping that Danzo would try his luck against him. But deep down he knew the old man was smarter then to attack him here. So Fugaku simply kept walking and while planning on what to do next after this minor victory.

 **Now that this chapter has been updated it seems far more fluent and certainly a bit longer. Im happy with this little update and i think most other will be as well. To all those whose did read my original, thank you for putting up with my early writing and to those who read this after its been updated thank you for reading all the way through. Now as for the future i will be taking slightly longer to post chapters as i will be adding more to them as well as making the dialogue tighter. But in the mean time i will be updating my previous chapters, but my main focus is still on the progression of the story. Now as always thank you for reading and enjoy a cookie.**


	2. Morning

Wicked Eye Hokage: Chapter 2.

Hello all yes this is another update. 30/12/2017.

Fugaku stirred, the sun gleamed in through his window an he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His wife Mikoto wasn't beside him, knowing she must have been making breakfast for their sons. He let a smile grace his lips, last night had been dangerous but he had put Danzo in his place for the moment and that was all he needed.

With a sigh he rose from his bed, when looking out his window he could see the Hokage monument, Fugaku still couldn't believe he was the Hokage. Twelve years on from that horrible night he pondered how quickly it had passed.

He wondered how Minato would have done things if he was still the Hokage, Fugaku knew he didn't always make the right choices. The botched Kumo peace deal and the Hyuga kidnapping proved it, thankfully he had averted war in that situation but it was still far to close for his liking . Rubbing his forehead he thought 'If you were still here old friend they wouldn't have dared to face your wrath'. But he avoided war and the countless deaths that would have come with it and the dozens that would have been from his own clan.

Walking from his room he could hear his sons talking in the kitchen, he let another smile grace his lips. Those boys were the reason he fought on, the reason he would never back down from a challenge and they reason he was getting so many grey hairs. As he walked through the door he was greeted with a smile and a kiss from his loving wife, a calm nod from his oldest son Itachi, a warm smile from his second son Sasuke which he returned and finally from the golden haired boy at the end of the table with a mouth full of toast. He gave the brightest smile.

Fugaku knew if Naruto's hair was red he would be a miniature clone of his mother. Kushina's personality was identical as the boy's. Ever since Naruto could walk he made trouble in the Uchiha compound, playing pranks on his adoptive family was something the young boy loved and even though Fugaku had to discipline the boy his pranks always brightened his day. Sadly Fugaku knew the next few days weren't going to be as bright, last night's talk would cast ripples, he knew Danzo was a sore loser if nothing else. But his oldest son's face, no matter how calm, Fugaku could read and the boy had the right to be nervous .

0o0o0o0o

It wasn't often Itachi was worried for his father, his father had faced down the nine tail's with the fourth Hokage and survived so Itachi knew his father was powerful but being a genius son he always worried for his father. Itachi knew of Danzo, his father had personally requested that Kakashi Hatake be his Anbu captain rather then join root, something he was thankful for. But Itachi didn't like Anbu life either, he didn't like the killing and it struck him as ironic that he was as good at it as he was, Itachi knew though that his father needed him to be strong. Having a first born son and clan heir as the third best Anbu in the leaf provided his father a great deal of support and made sure no one came after him or his brothers.

But never the less he had promised to take both of his brothers to the academy, it was his day off after a long mission, the ones Itachi normally liked. Being out of the village, away from politics and not having to kill in a stealth recon mission. He finished his glass of water and gave a quick nod to his father and mother.

"Come now brother's." He looked down and almost had a chuckle. Seeing both Sasuke and Naruto with there mouths full of toast was certainly unusual, but a quick and near undecipherable sentence sprang from Naruto 'eating contest' was the the most Itachi could make of it.

Itachi had to admire both Sasuke and Naruto, there rivalry went further then anything he had seen, even the famous rivals Might Gai and Kakashi or rather Gai challenging Kakashi all the time didn't compare to these two. But their strengths and weaknesses showed in these contest's. Naruto had endurance that matched that of a high jonin. Itachi had watched Naruto run five laps around the Uchiha compound, a six mile run each time and given a 10 minute break he was ready again.

Itachi knew that in the future Naruto would be a powerhouse endurance fighter. Probably being able to fight at high levels even during full scale battle's for hours. But if so he would be a target for an early death in battle meaning he would have to rely on more then endurance, so his best chance of staying alive he would have be cunning as well as quick. Luckily Naruto had that in spades, his speed and cunning kept him out of the hands of Uchiha and anbu alike after one of his pranks.

But Sasuke, he the was ploar opposite. The Uchiha body type was nearly the same across the whole clan, average chakra levels but a high chakra density. It allowed for precise chakra control along with powerful elemental jutsu. Itachi wondered if it was due to the far distant ancestors controled breeding habbits or just the fact that Uchiha that didn't make the cut were often cut down in battle.

But to his younger brothers credit he had larger chakra reserves then himself at his age. In the future Sasuke would be an excellent rapid strike shinobi. His higher then normal chakra reserves would allow his to stay in combat for extended periods of time without using to many high level jutsu, even more so if he never awakened the sharingan as it drained heafty amounts of chakra. But it would be his precision and ruthlessness in battle that would carry him to victory, even against other shinobi with high chakra levels and higher levels of endurence.

The difference in the two boys was most noticable in there spars. Sasuke would often beat Naruto down early taking a near three to one win count over the blond, but as Sasuke got tired he started to lose ground and the win/loss would near be even after a dozen or so fights. It showed the limitations and strengths of both boys perfectly. In a true battle a shinobi like Sasuke would easily beat a Shinobi like Naruto in an early skirmish. But later into the battle as the cracks started to show in both side's a fighter like Naruto would gain a significant advantage over other nin.

He always pondered to himself how powerful these two would become on their own. Both boys were the extact oppsite, but they complemented each other perfectly. With experience and a few more years of training they both of them would be legendary. For as all leaf nin know, an individual is only a strong as his weakest skill, but with a carefully put together team and enough training five B-rank nin could best an A-rank nin easily.

Itachi looked down at both boys, his brothers. With a careful look at the sun he realised they would both be late if they didn't leave soon. "Come now, we best be getting you to the academy before your late. I know Iruka wouldn't like to see either of you running in after he starts his lecture's."

As Sasuke and Naruto sprang from their seats and got to the door he poked them both on the forehead much to both the boys annoyance. But He smiled along with them as he walked them out the door a few pace's behind them.

As they walked he couldn't help but notice the similarities between them and their own fathers. 'You two will certainly be great. How great? Not even I could answer that. But your fathers legend will be cast in shadow by the legends of you two.'

As you can see it's still far from perfect, I would still like it to be a couple of hundred words longer but i felt that this would do for the time being. Now as for Naruto's strengths I am really unhappy at how they portrayed in the cannon. He was just as skilled as Sasuke in my opinion


	3. School

**Oh shit i forgot, for anyone who doesn't know im not sure if i own naruto if i did though i'd be chillin out in my under ground bunker now that Donald trump is in charge. Love him or hate we are stuck with him now haha. Who know's he may be the one to harness the power of the nine tailed hair style, save the ninja world once and for all and bring balance to the force while at the same time be the chosen one to defeat Voldemort and destroy the one ring... :3**

 **Please read if you enjoy the story. Hey thanks for everyone who takes the time to read my story, I know its not very long as yet but im working on my writing and grammar to make it better for anyone who reads it. My goal with the story so far is to make it at least 10k ( hopefully bigger chapters are to come. I have only been planning this story for a week at the time of this update) but im working it out in my head and trying to make it as engaging as possible for everyone. Im trying to add some funny parts where I can. I think most people enjoy Fanfic's more with some funny parts but ill try and make the story serious but not overly serious, brutal or bloody at the same time. As for anyone who enjoys reading my story as yet i would love some reviews on how to make it better and to also make my own writing style better as well. As for pairing's, i am a fan of NaruHina but I'm not certain yet, but there might be a special pairing with itachi :3 you'll just have to wait and find out yet though. So for one last time i thank everyone for reading my very first story so please favourite and review, it means a lot to me and thanks, enjoy reading. :)**

Despite what many thought Naruto wasn't stupid, he might not have been the sharpest suriken but he wasn't dumb either. Over the years he had become rather good at reading people. He could read the people on the street like an open book, hate, mistrust, disgust and sheer rage at him. But over the years and with his clan's protection they became less out spoken, but their hate never left. His adoptive father and in prticular his older brother were much harder to read, but he had a fair idea. Worry. The two family members that he trusted the most were the best at keeping their secrets hidden but he could see the worry etched in their faces. But his Papa and older brother were the two strongest in the village other then gramp's hokage. He would trust them to do right, always.

As he got closer to the acdemey he could already hear some of his friends, well mostly just Sakura and Ino, but he liked them and well Sakura was cute and if Sasuke didn't like her it was better for him to bad his stupid brother was always acting so cool and got her attention.

"See ya tonight itachi, you better help us train" Naruto said loudly as he and Sasuke waved good by.

"Perhaps little brothers, just make sure you pay attention for Iruka understand" he said back with a smile.

"yeah, yeah we might, but only if he talks about the awesome hokages im going to surpass" Naruto yelled back with a foxy grin as Itachi waved one final time and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Despite Naruto not being the most popular kid in school he still had a handful of good friends, plus he thought if he got to much attention he would end up like Sasuke and his sometimes rather 'uchiha' sense of self importance. His personal rival and prankster accomplice Kiba, the always sleepy and lazy Shikamaru and finally the ever hungry and friendly Choji. Apart all the boys were rather normal but together they became quite the escape artists. Ducking out under Iruka's nose and sneaking back before some Chunin came looking for them. But now class had begun and Naruto had a plan.

"Now student's, today we will be learning on how the environment affect's strength, size and intensity of elemental jutsu and the affects it could have on an opponent" Iruka said dryly as he started as Naruto started to space out.

"psst Kiba..." he whispered

"what blondy...'' Kiba mumbled in a bored tone. Naruto's and Kiba's rivalry was second only to his and Sasukes so the little nick name always annoyed Naruto but he ignored it.

"Come on lets sneak out...i bet Iruka sensei wouldn't even notice.'' he said slyly

Kiba was defiantly interested in what Naruto was saying, hell knowing that lighting jutsu would be stronger and reach a wider area while on water wasn't hard to figure out and to cap it off he and the four other trouble makers had mostly tuned out minutes ago. Well except Shikamaru, hell he fell asleep once his head hit the table.

"Hmmmm interesting, you got a plan?" Kiba said softly trying not to let Iruka hear.

"Just how could you think i wouldn't have a plan..."Naruto said with mock hurt but scanned the room for watchers and with a series of hand signs gave the code "on the green paint we move"

Kiba smirked at this, despite Naruto not being the smartest in class he always came up with good plans and even better pranks except for the time he switched Akamaru with a cat. He earnt the nickname tic-tac-toe face that day from the scratches.

But Naruto wasn't smirking while thinking of old pranks 'well sometimes he was' but his smirk was a way to know something was going down. But just as Naruto predicted he heard Mizuki walking down the hall way.

Despite the smiles he thought something was off with Mizuki but he couldn't ever put his finger on it, perhaps it was just all the pranks he played finally got to the man. Blunted shuriken hidden in his seat cover was a rather prickly prank to play on a man anyway.

But with a crash and a bang plus a rather girly scream which gave Naruto his infamous foxy smirk the class room fell silent as door opened and in fell Mizuki. The man looked like he had just been ten rounds with a kage armed only with bowls of ramen.

The blue haired man was covered head to toe in old ramen broth and noodles as he picked himself up only to see a window fly open and a green paint tin sail past Irkua's head, straight into his. So with a thump and a worried Iruka rushing to his side all four boys made their escape. But with a stealthy fifth unseen and hot on their tails.

Once far enough away from there over zealous teacher the four boys agreed on a calm open patch of ground where they could relax, of course Shikamaru was the first to topple over with a phrase along with it 'to troublesome, all that running'.

Naruto chuckled as Kiba begrudgingly gave him a small stack of bills, it seemed as if Naruto had won the bet on which phrase Shikamaru would say first. But Choji only smiled and open another bag of chips offering to each of his friends.

"Hey kiba" Naruto said sitting back against a tree with a yawn. "Yeah shrimp" was the immediate responese and a tick mark on Naruto's forehead was enough to make Kiba smirk. The blond boys height was the only thing to set him off quicker then his hair colour.

Ignoring the comment Naruto went on "who do you think will end up on teams once the final exam roles over?" Naruto said in his signature 'thinking pose'. Kiba too wondered about this, he had hoped he wouldn't end up of a team with Sasuke or the pink haired fan girl but he hadn't given much thought to it.

Naruto being always one to think around things nudged Shikamaru with his foot "hey Shika who do you think will be on teams?" he asked guessing he wouldn't get much of a response back but was about to be very surprised.

"hn troublesome...but if you really wanna know..." the lazy boy rose to his elbow with a yawn. "First, Choji, Ino and myself, hell our fathers are one of the greatest three man teams ever so why change a good thing" he shrugged the same as naruto.

"Second, Kiba, Shino and the Hinata girl. it would make for a power house tracker and recon team. An inuzuka's nose, an aburames bugs and a hyuga's eye would be a recon dream team." Kiba nodded at this, he had heard from is mother,sister and multiple clan members that a tem made of of those three skill sets was a potent force. Then Shika smirked "After that more then likey, Sasuke, yourself and Sakura.'' Naruto didnt know if he should be kinda happy or really happy, his brother was great but he creatinly had his pain in the ass moments and Sakura was cute but the beatings he got from her some days were rather painful.

As soon as Shikamaru was finished the boys turned when they heard knuckles cracking "but not if I kill him first" as Sasuke jumped on Naruto and within seconds both boys wrestled with each other.

In the commotion Choji asked a smiple but ingenious question 'why them though?' to which Shikamaru could only responded 'potential.'

 **So then thats where im going to end it this time, im enjoying writing this for anyone who comes along and reads it but i never thought that it would be as hard as it is. ive sunk maybe 7 hours into the story already for only 3k of words but any reviews would be great a favourites more so. I love to know there are people out there who enjoy the stroy and want to read more, I wont be stopping any time soon so be ready for more updates in the next week or so.**


	4. Training grounds

The Wicked Eye Hokage: Chapter 4.

 **I don't own Naruto, but as Dogekage i might make many much money and buy it haha. Again thanks to everyone who is liking the story so far, I'm trying hard to write as much as I can so there is plenty to read but i never expected how long it would take to write, but ill stick at it and get better as well. I've been working out the future of my story, i have nearly all of the history of it and the** events **that lead to this point worked out but I'm still working out some points on the future. I can say that so far most of what happens up until the chunin exams is worked out and beyond that I've got most figured out but as of yet I'm still thinking.**

Character Boi:

 _Naruto Uzumaki_ : 12 years old, still wanting to be hokage and a full time ramen addict. Above average in taijutsu, ninjutsu compared to the anime but still no good at genjutsu. Along with the same outfit, but instead of the Uzumaki clan symbols on his shoulders he has Uchiha clan symbols. Fugaku knew it was a way of telling everyone Naruto is part of his clan and under his personal protection.

 _Sasuke Uchiha_ : 12 years old, warmer, kinder and mostly more light hearted, mostly because he didn't watch his ENTIRE frickin' family, bar one, murdered and had to re-watch it when every Itachi meet him. But still has a very Uchiha Sense of pride and overconfidence but that is mostly tempered by his older brother who he looks up to. Still wearing his blue outfit and his duck butt hair.

 _Itachi Uchiha_ : 17 years old, mostly the same except warmer and kinder mostly because of his little brothers bringing him out of his shell. Normally found wearing his normal grey/black tunic and pants and on his off hours wears a standard leaf flack vest as well. He is currently one of the most powerful ninja in the village, along with his father, the third hokage and Jiraya. Does not have the Mangekyou Sharingan, but only time will tell. Now i have a special pairing for him but i wont tell just yet, its a surprise :3

 _Fugaku Uchiha_ : Mid forty's (look i think that the age system in Naruto is pretty well fucked... just saying ok but he should be about 44/45.) You may have to look up a photo of him because he isnt a well known character but he is a good one to know about. Greying hair, wears the normal hokage robe, shin protectors and the robe around his waist with white diamonds along the bottom.

As for the rest, I know I'm being lazy but i cant see many reasons why there would be more differences with them. I will do for Bio's for major characters as they come in but other then that, that should be it thanks for reading and if you read all that you should treat yourself with a cookie, you deserve it champ.

Itachi appeared in the training ground, he always enjoyed it here. Peaceful and quiet was definitely his preference. At the moment he could only hear a few thuds and light panting, knowing Shisui was probably working on his tanto and suriken combo's he had a few moments to himself.

Itachi wondered, his shuriken jutsu and kenjutsu were already highly proficient but so were his other skills. Both water and fire jutsu he could call perform in a seconds notice and he had plenty of jutsu covering the other three elements so he was looking for a challenge, luckily he had run across Jiraya of the sannin spying on a woman's bath house. The old man had acted the fool but Itachi knew better. The man could probably hold out against himself and his father and more then likely beat lord third hokage. Jiraya seemed happy to meet him even going as far to sign a copy of his 'finest work' for him. He knew Kakashi would cross the ninja world for the book so he was quick to add a string genjutsu to it so no prying eyes seen it, least of all his mother. Itachi shuddered at the thought of what his mother would do if she ever caught him with that book but a bead of sweat formed on his temple knowing that even at his level there was someone still above himself that acted as a old lech. But to add to his surprise another scroll was dropped into his pocket by the old man without him even noticing. 'The scroll of seals'. Perhaps Fuinjutsu was something worth looking into.

All of this pondering finally came to an end when he saw a glint of his left side and in less then a heart beat three of his own kunai were returned, one to counter the incoming one and a pair for the sender to worry about but he knew the man that threw them was long gone from that spot.

"hehe getting slow itachi..." the almost phantom voice rang out sounding as if it was coming from all directions. He knew this was less then ideal for him, Shisui's speed alone allowed him to taunt like that and his genjutsu was a frighteningly large step above his own. So with a blink and a pair of gleaming red eye's later he prepared for battle.

It began in a second, a dozen shuriken from each Uchiha prodigy cancelled each others out perfectly. Shisui cut the distance with his signature body flicker with an upward slice, but he dodged back turning with the angle of the slash to conceal hand signs.

 **"Fire Style: Great fire ball jutsu"** Itachi merely whispered but the searing hot ball of flame was anything but a whisper.

Shisui dodged beside it feeling the flames burn through his coat but smirking confidently **"Fire Style: Flame Whirlwind jutsu"** with a spiralling ball of flame Itachi was forced high into the air only to be meet with three rising Shisui's, one at his 12, 6 and 3 o'clock. 'Time to up the level Shisui..." he thought to himself with a cool head.

 **"Wind Style: Severing Halo"** Itachi focused his wind nature chakra into a razor thin halo around his body before dispelling it in all directions. The three Shisui's never saw it coming, shredded within seconds but a fourth shot up from the ground

 **"Lighting Style: Thunder Shot"** Extending his hands out shisui shot dozens of sparks at Itachi. 'Com now Itachi, as good as you are you cant dodge this' Shisui thought to himself. But as a hand full of sparks Itachi flinched and Shisui was caught 'exploding clone jutsu...' He cursed himself for not being more careful.

With a single explosion Shisui was sent plummeting towards the ground barely managing to correct his fall to avoid broken bone's on impact. But he was already back on the defence, it was the moment Itachi was waiting for. With a bone bending kick Shisui slide back only held down by the chakra at his feet.

Trying to regain the offensive was pointless Itachi was hammering him, every counter was being over counted by his friend, but he finally push some room back and with a body flicker he gained some distance. Both young men were panting, the speed and ferocity of the clash had caught both of them off guard. In an instant Shisui was on the attack, a pair of clone's covered his flanks.

 **"Uchiha Style: Dance of the sun halo.''** slashing with his tanto while forcing large amounts fire nature chakra, three bursts of flames erupted towards Itachi. But this was the very technique he was waiting for, if one was quick enough they could weave through the flame's and now he had the pattern figured.

With a burning feeling in his legs from the chakra he bolted forward, even Shisui was caught off guard, his best friend dashing forwar and the weaving through his flames awed him. He raised his left arm to block the kick Itachi had prepared but it was a faint and the knee that rammed into his chest emptied his lungs of air. The knee left him gasping on the ground so with two fingers raised in surrender Itachi knew he was the victor

Itachi was left panting, his best friend had not held back but the smile he got from his best friend was worth his aching body "Congrat's Itachi you beat me!" the older of the young men said happily "Come on help me up" he said almost with a pout as he took several long breaths while Itachi helped pull him back to his feet.

"You know you shouldn't be beating your elders Itachi" he said getting brushing the dirt off himself. "hmmpp your the one who threw kunai at me Shisui...'' itachi deadpanned

"oh now come on there is no proof that was me, probably just figments of your imagination. But anyway you finally beat me fair and square so my shout for dango. " Itachi sighed, there wasn't anyway of getting out of this now that he had beaten him, plus he was in the mood for dango so they started to walk back to the leaf.

An easy silence was broken by a rather serious statement from shisui "Im not joking anymore Itachi, you are finally stronger then me. Perhaps your genjutsu isnt quite up to par with me yet but you have me out classed in every other field, even your speed is comparable to mine" Shisui stated gazing forward

"Be that as it may, I wish only to protect those closest to me Shisui" he said softly "Yes Itachi i know and im proud to know you as a peaceful man. But some day things might not be as easy and being the strongest might mean you'll have to do a brutal task... this is after all the ninja world'' Shisui finished while giving Itachi time to consider that comment.

Once at the restaurant Itachi ordered his favourite dango noting there were only a pair of sticks left. "Yo Itachi im just going to the bathroom ill be back soon" so he decided to seat and was looking forward to his favourite meal with his best friend.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN NO MORE DANGO!" He heard the shout coming from inside the restaurant but paid little attention. Their fault for not getting here sooner. Then a dose of killing intent capable of making stiffen forced him to look up.

Before anything else he suppressed a blush, noticing the barely covered assets of a rather dangerous woman "Good afternoon Miss Anko" He said calmly but the mix of killing intent and the hidden blush was putting him under some pressure. "Those were the last two..." The snake mistresses voice was low and dangerously calm.

"My apologises Miss Anko but you arrived to late" he stated as smoothly as he could, the leaf's snake mistress wasn't an opponent he wanted to face at the minute. "Perhaps another store has them in stock?" she took a step forward now facing down eye to eye with the offending young man. Itachi to his credit was now trying very hard to not gaze down or he may incur the snake mistresses wrath.

The predatory smirk she gave him almost reminded him of naruto's foxy pranking smirk, but this had a far more deadly tone about it "This store, this very store sells the best dango in the leaf and i refuse to go anywhere else..." she said evenly now just inches from Itachi's eye's. With the dozens of S-rank missions he had performed Itachi didn't crack under pressure but this woman was certainly pushing him.

With a sigh he relented "Well perhaps...I could allow you a single stick, Dango should always be eaten with company" Itachi was ever playing the peace maker and he knew the snake mistresses reputation and a fight at close quarter with her wasn't something he would look forward to.

But to his noticeable surprise her mood changed immediately, sitting down she simply hummed as she picked up the delicious sweet "Well i never thought that I would be sharing dango with someone, but with your own reputation Itachi I thought it be that i didn't fight you for it" she cackled.

Itachi smiled at this "Your own reputation precedes you Anko.'' Again the predatory smirk returned "hmmppp" she fussed with dango in he mouth before swallowing "Too think that the mighty Itachi Uchiha has heard of little old me, I'm flattered." she fluttered her eyes before putting down her dango, while leaning and crossing her arms under her rather exposed assets making them even more noticeable.

Itachi's eye's widened slightly while forcing himself not to break eye contact with her. "Flattery or not you are quite well known, your interrogation skills are highly sought after.'' he said all the while knowing a certain white haired man would give nearly anything to be in his seat right now.

Thankfully Shisui walked back over sitting down beside Anko "Oh my Itachi, having lunch with the craziest bachelorette in the leaf, what would your mother say." He deadpanned. 'Ok maybe Shisui coming back wasn't as good as i thought.' However Anko, with the ever present smirk put her arm around Shisui, before he could say something a purple and white cobra slithered onto his shoulder merely a few inches from his eye's.

One body flick and girly screaming on the roof above them was all it took for Anko to start laughing again but this time it was honest laughter. Wiping the tear from her eye Anko composed herself "How rude of someone to interrupt you telling me how great I am." She gave an honest smile to the Uchiha heir "ill see you around Itachi" giving him a saucy wink before disappearing in a swirl of leaves, leaving a stunned Uchiha and an empty plate of dango that Itachi didn't even notice.

 **Wow chapter four done, its my longest chapter yet pushing 2.5k. First of all I apologise to anyone that would string me up for butchering that fight scene... my fight scene writing needs a lot of work. I can picture it in my head fine but writing it out is a lot harder, so if you have any advice id love to hear it. Second, thanks for everyone who read the story, im trying my hardest and putting in plenty of hours so im glad to see people reading it. Third, yes. Itachi and Anko. I know, its not a common pairing but once I get more of the story written there relationship will make more sense and blossom. Fourth, yes the third Hokage is still alive, although he is in retirement he is still a fearsome ninja and is probably just as strong if not stronger then he is in the anime because of his free time to train as well as learn and create more jutsu. Fifth, flash back chapters will be coming up revealing more of the past of this shinobi world and how it got to where it is but probably not until the next chapter is done. And again thank you for ready and if you read this far you deserve another cookie, congrats. Sixth, Most jutsu I add will be cannon, so either from the game or the anime itself so the ones I do make up ill place down here.**

 **Lighting style: Thunder Shot.** B-rank, extreme close range jutsu. Perhaps a precursor to the Chidori Senbon. But far less focused. Imagine a shot gun blast of small electric bolt's.

 **Wind Style: severing halo.** A-rank, close range depending on the user's chakra control. An extremely difficult wind style jutsu where the user gathers wind nature chakra around himself and then with great force dispels it in all directions.


	5. Dango and Death

The Wicked Eye Hokage: Chapter 5.

H **ello all yes I've made it to chapter five, as of writing this chapter I'm sitting in my living room eating a chicken and cheese toasted sandwich. So yea, life is going great. But I have found the difficulties tied in with writing a fan fiction. I've sunk 10 to 11 hours into this already and I've only done 6k in words so my heart goes out to the writers that can write the 100+k word stories. Now i don't own Naruto and I kind of wouldn't want to. Just think how hard to would be to please the millions of fans that love the series. Now that my lasp into higher thinking is being ended by Irish whiskey, lets begin the story.**

Naruto sat against the tree pouting with a mouse under his left eye glaring death wishes at his older brother, who in turn was glaring down at his offending younger brother. "That's what you get for biting me dobe!"

The teeth marks on his left arm did look rather painful but the punch he landed was a solid one. "HA, but it made you let me go and if it wasn't for me holding back I would have flattened you teme!''

The continued bickering was starting to get on the nerves of the lazy cloud watcher although Kiba was still snickering "Hey shika, not a very common ninja technique that aye?" he said somewhat jokingly but the cloud watcher had been paying closer attention. "hmmm true...but if it was life and death a bite might be just what you need" he said with a yawn.

"HA see teme, there isn't one that technique that is useless to a ninja!'' a sharp eared, loud mouthed blond piped up only to receive a knock on the head. "Shut it Naruto, what would Mom say if she caught you skipping school" With that statement naruto pailed. Followed by another glare.

"You wouldn't dare teme! My ramen intake is low enough after I painted all of dad's hokage robes bright orange!" A fit of laughter could be heard from Kiba and a chuckle from choji. "Hmmm maybe I could let this slip if say...my chores would be done by someone else for the next two weeks...'' Naruto entered his 'cool shinobi thinking pose'. But to the casual observer it looked as if he had swallowed sour candy.

To be honest Sasuke couldn't understand why his little brother was taking so long. On the one hand chores for two week's was a lot, but his ramen supply would be cut to a mere nine bowls a week. A rather low amount knowing Naruto could eat six bowls in a single sitting and still have dessert.

But with a sigh the blond finally gave in. "Ok Sasuke, chores for two weeks and you wont tell mom." he said but the smile was quick to return with a chuckle "You should'a seen your face when I bit you, it was priceless!" he said raising his hand to be pulled up by his brother, who only shook his head. "You know if you spent more time practising and not stuffing around you might have been able to land a hit on me'' He said with signature Uchiha smugness, helping Naruto up.

"Oh well its nearly lunch so we may as well be heading back" Choji piped up to which most agreed. So with that that the boys started on their way back to the acdamey with one rather bummed out he couldn't look at more clouds. But unbeknown to them a masked figure had been watching them closely.

Deep in the under ground tunnels of the village, a dark cave system sprawled out. It was very spartan in nature, no objects could be seen that were no used for combat or sleep and the halls looked as if they had never been finished. This was the foundation, it was spartan because a true shinobi didn't need comforts, true shinobi only needed a mission and a place to sleep. In one of the larger caverns a group of young children stood silently and at attention, several masked anbu flanked them watching for any sign of weakness while their supreme commander stood above them watching like a hawk but not the least bit interested in them, he was waiting for reports.

In an instant an anbu appeared, kneeling at the side of his master. "B-682 reporting, Danzo-sama." A nod was the only indication to continue. "The boys were able to sneak out agin, the group was made up of the Inuzuka clan heir, the Nara clan heir, the Akimichi clan heir and the Uzumaki weapon. But they were also tailed by the second heir of the Uchiha clan.''

Danzo remained still, considering his options. He had always wanted more of the leaf's clan members in the foundation. As shown by Fuu and Torune, the pair of them were the best the foundation had and if he had access to more kekkei genkai his offensive capabilities would be far larger but the 3rd, 4th and now even the 5th hokage had put a stop to the plan's. The 5th had even cut the foundations funding for new members and reducing the amount of orphans they could take in.

It wasn't a major blow but it was enough to always keep the foundation in check while also keeping them weaker then the anbu black op's. So with the weapon as close to the other clan heir's he could have brought them into the foundation and made them stronger but now with Fugaku's blood son now in the mix he couldn't risk kidnapping any of them. Plus Their was now commander Wraith watching the foundation for the 5th and the reports he had to give up.

He glanced back at the group of children as one toppled over while immediately been taken away. The other's didn't even glance at their fallen comrade in fear of punishment. With all he needed to know he waved his puppet away and begin his way back up to the village. Moving at his pace may have looked slow but it allowed his sensor abilities to be maximise and a dangerous feeling washed over him.

"kukukukuku..." a nearly silent voice rang out and within seconds his personal guard was around him. "Oh come now Danzo... you haven't become fearful in your old age have you, four guardsssss rather then two.'' The voice rang out again and at Danzo's signal his men steadied, but did not let their guards down.

With a creak a tall figure rose from the stone floor smirking the whole way. "If your pets make so much as a move they will die." Dazno opened his unbandaged eye to meet the yellow eye's of the snake sannin. "Your early." Danzo wasn't one for deviations in plan's unless they suited him but having the snake sannin sneaking around inside the foundation wasn't something he liked.

"kukukukuku, im so sssssssorry Danzo but an urgent message brought me here on businuess." The smirk on the snakes lips wasn't something Danzo liked and the fact that he had just told danzo he had a spie in the leaf wasn't something he let slip, the snake had wanted Danzo to know.

"Well then should I expect to find find this messenger of yours sneaking around in here too Orochimaru.'' he answered coolly but the full blown grin he got for the snake made him everything but cool.

'oh if only you knew you old fool!' the snake laughed in his head. "oh don't worry this ssssspie of mine isn't someone you could just find Danzo, he is out of reach, even for someone such as yourself.''

The word play was finally ended with a sharp burst of killing intent from the old man which certainly got the sannins attention all be it with a dangerous look as well. "Enough with the game's snake, do you have what I requested you for?" he said almost loosing his cool.

A smirk traced its way back across the sannin's face but this was was different, more sinister, more blood thirsty and far more dangerous. "Why of course danzo my skill'ssssss in the area are unmatched." slowly removing a glass jar from his coat the sannin merely held his hand out and while one of Danzo's pet's checked it. But with a nod from one of the root member he tossed it to the old man.

With his cane embedded into the stone floor Danzo caught it with his left hand. "Hmmm only one...Do you take me for a fool snake." with that low and dangerous voice twelve hidden root-nin surrounded Orochimaru. But that bloodthirsty smirk never left.

"kukukukuku you assume so little of me Danzo, I would never wilfully keep things from you. But the girl was sharper then we gave her credit for, once she deduced what I was after she gouged one out with her own fingers just to keep it from me. Luckily for us she wasn't quick enough for the second." The blood chilling tone he was using did little to ease Danzo's nerves.

He narrowed his lone eye but he found no give away the the sannin was lying, but he didn't have to trust him either. "What of the other squad members and her body?" The sannin slumped a little with boredom. "Oh come now Danzo, you shouldn't ask question's that you already know." But with the dangerous look he got he decided to tell the old man.

"Squad members were all KIA, by my own men. The battle was made to look like it had been done by an infamous group of missing nin and samurai from the cold north of iron country who take great joy in flaying their enemy's. But the girls body was dumped several hundred yards away to look as if she had escaped some what and that she had destroyed he own eye to keep it from falling into the wrong handsssss." Orochimaru rattled on as if he was covering the weather but Danzo didn't care as long as there was no way for him to be traced to the death's.

"If only a single eye remained in her head the hokage will become suspicious Orochimaru.'' Danzo said that as if he was warning the sannin. "Oh how touched I am to know you are worrying about me Danzo." The sannin turned his back and started to walk into the darkness. "But the Hokage's attention is something I want...he of course cannot allow the killing of his clan to go unpunished..." the voiced lingered on until that snakes presence could no longer be felt.

With the snake gone many of the root nin steadied but remained vigilant. But Danzo never steadied, he never became lax and he was planning on any blow back for the death of an Uchiha and her missing eye.

The fifth hokage sat at his desk gloomily looking over the stacks of paper work strunned over his desk. Fugaku thought that he had plenty of paper work as the leader of the Uchiha clan, but he was wrong. Truth be told he was now somewhat envious of Minato's paper work skill's now. The man had always seemed to have finished his work on time and even stopped by the Uchiha compound every now and then. If only he knew Minato's secret, but even so today had been good, no extreme paper work from bad mission's and best of all no pranks from Naruto.

No matter how much he told Naruto to stop pranking the boy never did and even though he said he disliked his pranks they always brightened his day whenever he wasn't on the receiving end of one.

The day when Naruto had drawn hot pink sharingan on his eyelids while he slept was a rather interesting day. See the usaully calm Sasuke spit his cereal across the bench and Naruto rolling on the ground holding his sides gave it away though. Being permanent marker and already late for work he had no choice but to go with the absurd drawings on him. For most of the day he had been able to keep it hidden by not blinking or covering his eye's covertly. But when he heard a report that Naruto had painted the acadamey three different shades of neon orange his concentration slipped.

Only realising his mistake when the three anbu guard in his office fell from the room laughing. But a reminder that Naruto had put super glue in their masks on not that long ago had the desired effect of shutting them up.

Thinking back on this he smiled 'oh Naruto you certainly have your mothers sense of humour.' But with the sudden entrance of Captai Wraith drew his attention. "Captain what brings you here?'' he asked evenly but already knowing something was off.

"Lord hokage. The 6 man squad led by Soken Hyuga has been found." The top anbu's voice was low. Fugaku had been concerned for the team, it had been a high A-rank mission with 5 chunin and Soken Hyuga as jonin captain. A test for the young chunin for a chance at promotion.

"Report!" Fugaku raised his voice. But wraith's head lowered. "All squad member's found were KIA. The body's of all except Izumi Uchiha were found flayed and hung in tree's on the northern border." The killing intent in the room was deadly and even though Captain Wraith knew it wasn't directed at herself it was unnerving.

Izumi Uchiha's father had been Fugaku's closet friend while they were growing up and with his death Fugaku had promised he would keep his best friends daughter safe. "Continue." The voice could freeze water.

''I..it appears" The highly uncharacteristic wobble in wraiths voice froze Fugaku. "It appears who ever was after her paid close attention not to damage her face, while the evidence suggests she had destroyed he own right eye. Her left arm was heavily damaged from what looks to be and explosive tag detonation so she gouged out her right eye with her only undamaged hand..."

"But the evidence show's that her left eye was taken, after a quick medical assessment by myself I strongly believe that her left eye was removed intact..." with a bone chilling snap Fugaku's desk was split down the middle and sent into the walls. "Summon Shisui and Itachi Uchiha to my office now. WITHOUT delay!" All present Anbu scattered while seeing Fugaku's sharingan blazing with anger.

Fugaku had known Izumi since she was a toddler, her mother had always wanted her to stay away from a Shinobi life but at the age of 11 she awakened her sharingan. Her own chakra reserve's were sizeable, even for Uchiha. The young girl matched many male Uchiha members but her clumsiness and rashness had kept her from an early promotion. She had proven her maturity and skill in her previous missions as of late. Fugaku Slumped low into his chair 'oh no...Izumi, how will I tell your mother.

Itachi and Shisui were calmly sitting at their favourite restaurant, although shisui gad been giving his best friend strange looks. "Miss Mitarashi are not seeing each other Shisui..." he sighed only to see he friends playful smirk.

Crossing his arms was normally what Shisui would do when he wasn't convinced. "hmmmm well the way you two were talking and you 'did' offer your dango. Which is something, I, Uchiha shisui, of the Uchiha clan has never seen before." said said rather proudly only to see Itachi role his eye's.

"Shisui, she is a skilled kunoichi, a snake summoner, gifted intelligence gatherer and rather feared." he said trying to sound as bored as possible. But Shisui wasn't fooled and a devilish smirk roles across his face. "You left out beautiful, sexy, smart, cazy and addicted to dango." he gave a fake sigh. "Plus Itachi you would be her mere boy toy...she is far older then you. Perhaps you like older women."

Itachi nearly spat his drink out but hide it well as a cough. "If you were to say that in front of her you would fine a dozen snakes in your bed shisui" Itachi dead panned. But it only made him laugh. "awwww how cute now your sticking up for you new girlfriend." As he dodged a shuriken that whizzed past his ear.

Just as the fight was about to escalate Captain Wraith appeared before them. "By direct orders of the hokage he wishes to see you and ill be clear. This isn't a mere request." The formidable anbu captain eyed them off and they were both well aware something was wrong. In an instant, all three were gone.

 **Ok Chapter 5, roughly 3k in words and my biggest yet. It was somewhat difficult to write parts of the story but other parts nearly wrote themselves. Flash back chapter's will be postponed for at least another chapter. I'm trying to build something now that will be concrete for the rest of the story and I have a devilish plan for more pairing's and I'm putting up a competition to anyone who thinks they can figure out what will happen to the three main character's further into the story. Those being Fugaku, Naruto and Itachi, anyone who can guess pretty close will be preview to the rest of the story and what plans I have for the future. Now Izumi Uchiha isnt a cannon character, I was somewhat planning on using the Uchiha girl that liked Itachi but i have further plans for her. Izumi is the name of an Uchiha girl that was in another of my favourite story's, but i digress. Soken Hyuga is another Non-cannon character I added, now even though his name doesn't appear anywhere i think it is still a nice name for a rather unidentified character. Now Chapter six should be out within the next week depending on how long I make it but be ready for another. So have a cookie and an Irish whisky, only if your 18, but its pretty good stuff, but See ya :)**


	6. An Uchiha's Eye

The Wicked Eye Hokage: Chapter 6.

 **Well hello to one and all who read this chapter. As of the end of this chapter the story will be well over 10k in words which was my original goal. The next will be 20k and i will hopefully be there with the next month and a half. Now as of yet, pairings haven't been fully decided so don't worry too much or panic like crazy, either way im cool with the pairings im working out in my head. With regards to updates, I will attempt to post one 2.5k word chapter every week from here on out. But ill be trying to make my chapters longer, also once i have a more solid foundation of chapters i will go back and fix early chapters while adding more onto them. Now back to the story and a cookie for all.**

The tension in the room was palpable, Itachi and Shisui stood at full attention with Fugaku sitting at his desk deep in thought. His eyes opened to show his sharingan still ablaze. "Izumi Uchiha has been killed in action along with the squad she was assigned too.'' The stoic Hokage stated.

Itachi was shocked, he had known Izumi for many years and she was pushing mid jonin level. Her unusual temperament had kept her from early promotion but he knew she deserved it. But on the other hand Shisui was near homicidal.

Izumi had grown up with him, they had passed the academy together, shared each others dream and hopes. But now she was gone. Shisui slammed his hands on the hokages new desk with enough force to leave hand prints in it.

"What the fuck happened! It was a simple search and destroy mission!" He yelled at Fugaku. But the hokage wouldn't allow his own temper to flare again.

"Shisui, please. losing yourself like this would not honour her memory. Captain Wraith will explain, the captain was the first Anbu to locate her team." He said coolly as the Captain meet the furious Uchiha's gaze.

"Shisui, my investigation into the battle scene held a very similar MO to a group of missing nin and samurai that have made a base of operations at the foot hills of the southern mountains in the land of iron." Wraith cleared her throat before continuing. "Each of the body's except for Izumi's were found flayed and hung from tree's that the Northern samurai are synonymous for doing. But not only that her eye's seemed to be a target as they had avoided to damage her face during the battle."

Shisui trembled with pent up rage before preparing to put his fist through the wall. Only to be stopped by the unwavering hand of the 5th Hokage. "Pain may be a simple way to relieve anger but the damage it may do to your body would hamper yourself while you lead the team tasked with annihilating this gang of killers."

The young Uchiha blinked with surprise. "You want me after them?" he asked only just above a whisper.

"Yes." was the ice cool reply from Fugaku. "You'll have all the recourse's and men you require. The Mission parameters are simple. Find them and annihilate them. Any methods, tactics and level of force will be used without hesitation."

"Now this reaction is not only because of an Uchiha's death but Soken Hyuga was killed as well, along with four other fine chunin that served this village until the end." Fugaku let go of Shisui's wrist as he moved to sit down again.

"I will be meeting with Hiashi Hyuga tonight, although the original meaning of the meeting was to discuss the future's of our clans, I presume he will be obligated to pressure for a main branch family member to accompany you to also regain the honour lost with Soken Hyuga's death."

For the three stunned listener's in the room each could not believe what they were hearing. Shisui for being allowed the task of leading the team to end the killing spree of these vile killers. Itachi for the coldness of his father's voice. Itachi may have read of his father's bloodthirstiness but to see it materialise in front of him show that his father was as dangerous as he had been lead to believe. While Wraith could not see the logic in the choice of team leader.

The pro's and con's of having Shisui were oblivious. His tremendous skill in battle was undisputed and the addition of a Hyuga clan member helped the long range abilities of the whole team. But it was clear, even to a genin that Shisui was unhinged at this point and being confronted with leading the team to find the killer's could end badly if his emotions got the better of him.

"Hokage-sama, although Shisui is powerful I believe that his emotional attachment to one of the victims may affect his decision making in the field." But with her statement a burst of killing intent that would make even a battle hardened shinobi tense she didn't react outwardly although inwardly was different.

"How fucking dare you!" Shisui turned, blood dripped from his eyes. Wraith meeting the gaze of the now enraged Uchiha now involuntarily stepped back. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" Shisui roared again but only to see Fugaku in his way again with his own mangekyou sharingan blazing.

"Shisui stand down now before I stand you down myself!" Fugaku ordered without an ounce of hesitation. The younger man's eye's widened knowing it wasn't a mere jest and with visible effort he calmed himself only to fall to his knee's covering his eye's.

"Shisui!" Itachi rushed to his friends side trying to piece together what had happened. "F-father...what is this?" Itachi asked, this situation had him dumbfounded. Only now knowing of a sharingan above that of his own. To put it simply, it shook his reality.

Fugaku let out a long and heavy sigh it was now early evening and the days ending had been a long one. As well as the fact he was meeting with Hiashi served only to complicate things. "Captain, you are excused for the rest of this evening, but my decision is final."

Turning back to his son. "Itachi, help Shisui to our home, I will meet you there soon enough to explain this turn of events." Fugaku's tone didnt leave any room for leway as Itachi helped Shisui to his feet and slowly walked out.

An instant later Fugaku was gone as well. He wanted answers from someone he trusted and there was only one place to find him a this late hour. 'Bathhouse'.

Even though he had his sharingan activated the perverted giggles coming from the bamboo wall gave the old man away.

He coughed. "Jiraya, this behaviour is unbecoming of some of your prestige." He deadpanned. But a perverted giggle was all he got in reply.

"Oh come now Fugaku im only researching and by the way here's your advanced copy." Jiraya tossed a little orange covered over his shoulder which quickly found its way into Fugaku's back pocket.

"Ahem Jiraya." The sudden tone change got Jiraya's attention and with a blink the old mans eyes went from playful buffoon to hardened killer.

"A team sent over the northern border into iron where found flayed. Even though we have a group of suspects i'd like you to look into it just to make sure."

Jiraya, in all respects was a curios man, his hobbies proved that but his interest was peeked. "Any unknown's you may believe that could be involved?"

Fugaku turned. "I do not work in accusation's, nor do i believe in rumours. But someone is behind this and with the power at his disposal, firing an accusation without proof would lead to civil war. So be delicate, understood?"

A simple but dangerous nod was all the confirmation he needed and with that matter settled Fugaku was gone.

Arriving back in the Uchiha compound, Itachi's head was spinning. Although he was a sharingan master and he had delved into the lore of the sharingan but this. This was something that his father seemingly expected and to think that his father had withheld this information unsettled him.

Another level to the sharingan and that the information was withheld from him. He was the heir to the Uchiha, a decorated Anbu captain, one of the most skilled members to be born since his own father and the fact that it was his own father that withheld it from him. It was tearing him up.

He had made it to his fathers study, laying Shisui down on a large couch he paced in front of his fathers desk, soon to be his own desk. 'How, what and why?' Those very question's echoed in his head over and over.

Itachi as so caught up in his own thoughts he heard his father before he sensed him. "Father?" He asked nervously, his best friend had lost a lot of chakra due to the awakening, enough for Shiusi to be pushed to exhaustion.

With a raised hand from his father Itachi fell into silence. "Itachi, Shisui. I apologise for not telling you both about this phenomenon earlier." Now Fugaku started to pace back and fourth across the room trying to find the right words.

"As heir to the Uchiha clan and as one of our strongest members in history, you both deserved to know about this. But this is a SS-rank secret of the Uchiha and as such only a handful, even inside the Uchiha clan have ever known of it."

Fugaku sighed, he had the undivided attention of both Itachi ans Shisui. "The sharingan that Shisui has awoken is the next evolution of our clans dojutsu. The Mangekyou Sharingan can only be awoken when great emotional pain is felt, Shisui obviously had far stronger feelings for Izumi then I thought.''

Shisui's head dipped not meeting the eye's of his best friend and leader, his secret love with Izumi had been forbidden by both his own parents and her own. But once she had become a jonin her place within the clan would allow her to be openly in a relationship with someone of his own standing within the clan.

Without any comment from Shisui, Fugaku continued. "My own Mangekyou was awakened when my best friend sacrificed himself during the third shinobi world war to save me. At the cost of something most precious to us the mangekyou is awakened but also at the price of a piece of your soul that you can never regain.'' Fugaku said solemnly.

Itachi stood, simply dumbfounded. This wasn't just his clan, it was his own eye's and he would never have thought in his wildest dreams that his reality wasn't just a little from what he had thought but miles away from what he knew. It scared him.

He was petrified, the look in his best friends eye's brought a fear to him that he had never known and a power was brought into his light that he would never desire. A power that he would never pursue and above all else. Never allow to take hold of his own soul, he would keep those precious to him safe even if it meant protecting the whole village.

 **Hello everyone thanks for reading. Now I'm fairly disappointed with myself in the writing of this chapter. Although im not unhappy with how it turned out I simply couldn't force myself to write beyond this point. Itachi is a character that is deeply complex and a reveal like this to him seemed as fitting an end as i could think of. If you disagree I would love suggestions but my mind was totally blank at the end of writing it, as would Itachi's from being part of it. Now im guessing people wont be happy about a far later awakening of Shisui's mangekyou sharingan, but truth be told. The cannon explanation of its awakening isn't special either. Simply 'he watched a dear friend and rival die.' Quote. Now in the cannon Itachi was his best friend and rival and I'm sure as shit he aint dead so 'plot convenience no jutsu' has been played for the first time and im pissed at myself for it. Now a secret lover, a rival and a forbidden love, far more interesting and Shisui's emotions may push him further for revenge, with an Uchiha level of anger and hate allowing him to face down anyone in his way. But you'll have to wait for that.**

 **Now second, the meat of this story certainly isn't 2.5k and i apologises for that. But the next chapter is set in concrete and will be out soon so at least that's good news. But flash back chapters may be postponed due to my poor typing speed but i will try hard to write more but I'm trying to improve my writing ability at the same time so its slow progress as of yet. Now I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter a little more then reading my rant at the end of it but I am rather annoyed at myself for letting any devoted reader down. Now i hope you all continue to read along on this little roller coaster and as always enjoy a cookie. DogeKage.**


	7. Meeting

The Wicked Eye Hokage: Chapter 7.

 **Hello all, I'm back for chapter seven. Writing is going well and most plot points have been finalised in my head. Although I enjoy writing the story I am far more aware of just how hard it is to be a writer and then resolve to begin an undertaking like this. But I'm only as far as i am so again n my respect goes out to any writer who pushes them self to write past milestones in their fanfiction. A little question for anyone, what is the longest current Naruto fanfiction on this site. 320k is about the longest I've seen but I'm guessing there are longer stories out there. Now again I don't own Naruto and lets begin with the chapter.**

Fugaku stood silently, both Itachi and Shisui had not spoken a word since he finished but the fire that had been lit in his sons eyes made him both proud and worried for the future. Shisui on the other hand was an open book, the young mans body language showed he was in great pain even though he tried his best to hide it.

'Shisui I will aid in teaching you to use this new power of your's, this i swear on my life.' Fugaku mentally prepared himself for any questions both Shisui and itachi had.

"Why did you hide this from us. I am your heir and Shisui is the third strongest member of the clan, we had a right to know."

Walking to his oldest son Fugaku rested his hand on his shoulder. "I should have told Itachi, I should have had more trust in the both of you. But while i was planning on telling you both once Itachi became the clan head, I now see that was far to late."

Fugaku's eye's meet Itachi's "Son I beg your forgiveness for my keeping of this information. But as i said this is a SS-rank secret of the Uchiha, and Shisui is the only living member bar myself who holds it and the power that come's with those eye's come's at another cost. Blindness."

"So what your say is that it's a double edged sword?'' Shisiu's words were spoken softly but both heard it loud and clear.

"Sadly it is Shisui, I have used mine extremely sparingly but my eye sight has deteriorated over the years. I was a young man in my prime when mine was awakened and i was the same age you were when i awakened it. The Mangekyou sharingan is closer to a kinjutsu than anything else, so i strongly advise you dont use it unless in a life and death situation."

Taken back slightly by the risks and danger's of the Mangekyou, Shisui shrunk back into himself while mumbleing for Itachi to help him to his feet.

While Itachi helped Shisui back to his feet Fugaku decided to give the one last piece of advice. "This is the blessing and the curse of the sharingan. As much as we the Uchiha revere the sharingan it also our undoing. So be careful in he coming day's and this secret stays within this room. Understand."

Both young men nodded but Fugaku sighed as he sensed another Uchiha at the door. As he walked to the door Inabi Uchiha was waiting on the other side. "Rest well tonight, the both of you. I'll be taking you both of active duty for the next four days, Allowing you time to mourn and come to terms on what has transpired."

Once Itachi and Shisui left the room Inabi entered. Dropping to his knees slightly out of breath. "Lord Fugaku, Haishi has arrived but the Sandaime hokage has arrived alongside the Hyuga." although the young Uchiha's tone for addressing two of the most respected men in the village left a lot to be desired he nodded and set off for the meeting..

* * *

Walking with Inabi at his back Fugaku pondered. 'Lord third with Lord Hiashi as well. A sudden change in plan isn't ordinary of Hiashi, perhaps to allow extra leverage for Soken Hyuga's revenge.'

Sliding the door open he found both the Sandaime and Hiashi drinking tea quietly, with a curt nod too Inabi he closed the door behind him while he sat opposite his two guest's.

Relaxing and talking a quick breath he spoke "Lord Hiashi, Lord Third I welcome you both to my house." He spoke with all the grace of a seasoned politician.

"Although I am somewhat surprise at your arrival, Lord Third. Hiashi had not informed me you would be accompanying him. If i had known i wouldnt have been late and set out more more lavish room."

A warm smile grace the old hokages lips. "I had not expected to come until very late this afternoon Lord Fifth, what was supposed to be a quick meeting between both myself and Hiashi took far longer then we both anticipated. But i assure you all pleasantry's were more then enough, I enjoyed my quite cup of tea with Hiashi."

Shifting his gaze from Hiruzen to Hiashi he meet the white eye's of his opposite clan leader. Hiashi was not a naturally cold man, the man had been a close friend of Minato and in his youth he had meet Hiashi quite frequently. But with the loss of Minato and his own wife, Hiashi's surface had hardened, even his eye's seemed to have lost some of their light.

Bowing slightly before his Hokage Hiashi spoke. "My appoligies, I would have informed you of the company I was bringing but a simple meeting between Hiruzen and myself became far more complex, and the tragedy that occurred only served to complicate it more."

Taking a quick breath Hiashi composed himself. "First of all I'm saddened by the loss of one of your clansmen, as well as the loss of Soken Hyuga and the other chunin participating in the mission." An understanding nod from Fugaku and he continued.

"With both an Uchiha and a Hyuga dying in this mission, it is a great dishonour laid upon the village and I would already believe you have a mission planned for eliminating the criminals responsible. But I would ask you, clan head to clan head that a high ranking Hyuga of the main branch family be allowed to participate in the ending of this group."

Fugaku returned with a nod. "As a clan head and someone who was close to a person lost in the mission i understand the pain of the Hyuga clan. While I have already set plans into motion for the ending of this group I am more the happy to accept any member of the Hyuga clan to take part in the mission to satisfy the lost honour of the Hyuga."

Bowing again before his Hokage again, this time far deeper then the first he thanked Fugaku. But Hiashi soon raised his head to meet the eye's of the Hokage once more.

"Now lord Fifth, upon the original purpose of this meeting. I had said it was in the interest of both our clans for you to hear this out. Now you already know of the Hyuga's caged bird seal, and the reason why its use is in effect within the Hyuga."

Hiashi paused, trying to find the right words without offending his Hokage. "My own clan operates far differently from your's Lord Fugaku so as one of my daughters rise to become the leader of the clan the other shall be given the caged bird seal.''

Pausing to reign in his temper Haishi was pained to continue.

"I love my daughters just as I know that you love your sons and my wife pleaded to me with her final breaths to make sure neither of my girls received the caged bird seal."

Hiruzen coughed as he took over speaking. "That is partly where my clan can help. Although Hiashi's oldest daughter is first in line, his second daughter appears to be far more powerful then her elder sister. Both Hanabi and my grandson Grandson Konohamaru are close friends and rival's and with my blessing I have agreed to arrangement of a wedding between them once they are of age."

That final comment shocked Fugaku, with the Sarubobi and Hyuga clans united with marriage it would make them the most powerful clans in the leaf. But realising that with them both telling him, Hiashi and Hiruzen were not planning on a power struggle in the future. If so why reveal the strongest hand to the person with the most to gain from the information. So he sat quietly as Hiashi spoke on.

Now Hiashi spoke freely. "With my youngest daughter wedding the grandson of the Third hokage, that prevents the clan elders from sealing her fate within the clan, as it would be seen as a lack of faith in the power of the Sarutobi clan to keep Hinabi safe and there for would prevent any from attempting to seal her."

Sighing heavily Hiashi forced himself to continue. "But as for my eldest daughter, Hinata. It sadly appears to be less adept at mastering the clans techniques, she has the kind and gentle personality of her mother as for which i love her with all my heart. But her flame does not seem to burn with the intensity needed by a clan leader. Along with the fact that the clan elders see it as weakness, they would not allow her to take full control of the clan without a fight for succession."

Hiashi dipped his head in shame. It was an insult to his wife and her memory to portray their eldest daughter in such a light but the truths of the world could not be kept hidden forever and if not dealt with now, these problems could spiral out of control in the coming years of her adolescence.

Fugaku ran his hand through his greying hair thinking deeply on the information given to him by Hiashi. 'A civil war within the Hyuga, it would cost lives and weaken the integrity of the leaf itself, putting not only the village's safety at risk but could also risk an invasion from another village for seeing the leaf weakened by such inner turmoil.' He thought to himself, carefully considering his options.

But seing Hiashi's eyes raise up with a fire within them that he had not seen in years showed that he had come to a possible solution.

"But if i may, Hokage-sama. If she were to be married to a skilled and powerful shinobi, that also had a powerful clan as his side the problems would be resolved. If Hinata wasn't to become the clan head the elders of the clan wouldn't dare seal her in fear of the repercussion from her husbands family for not believing them capable of protecting her."

Fugaku had come to the same conclusion as counterpart and thought upon it. 'It would have to be one of the major clans of the leaf, the Hyuga would never allow their own dojutsu to leave the village. Perhaps the Inuzuka clan or maybe even the Nara. Both of those clans techniques could benefit from the addition of the Byakugan in their blood line.' But the next statment from his counterpart was an offer he could never have predicted.

"What i am suggesting Lord Fugaku, would be as momentous as when Hashiarama Senju and Madara Uchiha uniting their clans and forming the hidden leaf village. What I proposing is a marriage pact between my eldest daughter Hinata and your own youngest son Sasuke."

 **Hello all, yes this is chapter 7 finally done. Im glad it's out of the way. A second chapter has been completed along side this one and shall be posted with it but i mostly enjoyed writing this one. most of the dialogue was easy enough some parts completely wrote themselves. Now first of all, Fugaku's use of the mangekyou sharingan with be explored more into future chapter's but im tossing up on what power it should have. Anyone who has any idea's is more then welcome to share them because the amerterasu, is fairly normal but if I cant think of anything ill have to use it. Second, yes im an evil mastermind of that pairing. Complaints will be listened too but that will be how it goes. An arranged marriage was more common in medieval Europe and Asia among powerful family's and clan's due to power hunger. It honestly should be more common in cannon with a clan heiress and heir being in arranged marriages by their late teens and the planning of said marriage would be decided on years before that. So inspite of Hyuga and Uchiha differences and rivalry's Hiashi promised Hinata's hand to a power clan to secure her future. Sounds pretty smart if you think about it. While a triple alliance between the Hyuga, Sarutobi and Uchiha would do nothing but good for the village. Just think how powerful the child of an Uchiha and Sarutobi would be with fire style, seeing as both clans are already geared towards that nature element. Now that is the end of this little exposition of mine as I am working tirelessly on more chapters, so thanks for reading and enjoy a cookie.**


	8. The Aftermath

The Wicked Eye Hokage: Chapter 8.

 **Hello all I do not own Naruto.**

'Hmmmm fugaku's meeting with the Hokage and Hiashi is taking a while.' Mikito thought to herself as she was cleaning the dinning room table. Mikito was a seasoned jonin so when Itachi arrived at the table silent as a statue she was immediately worried. The anbu hand seals code he gave to her worried her even more. 'Father will tell you later.'

It wasn't like her oldest son to be this retracted while with family, even Naruto's antics couldn't get a rise out of him. But at least Naruto and Sasuke seemed to have had a normal day, all but the ghost of a bruise around his eye he seemed in high sprites.

Naurto's antic's had involved the Uchiha clan since he could walk. To him the compound was a safe haven from outside. Despite Fugaku's law, most in the village either looked to him with fear or hate. But the Uchiha were surprising quick to adopt him into the clan.

It had been his fifth birthday when Sasuke and Itachi had shown Naruto that neon orange jacket of his. Getting the simple present from his big brothers nearly made the young boy weep, but when he noticed the Uchiha crest's on his shoulders Naruto couldn't help but cry.

It was a week later when a villager openly threatened Naruto for 'smearing the Uchiha clan's noble crest.' But the pair of patrolling police soon taught the man that Naruto was an honorary Uchiha and would be defended tooth and nail by any other clan member.

After that day no one dared attack Naruto and after that Naruto truly saw the Uchiha in a different light. He saw them as family, he saw them shielding him and all he wanted to do after that was shield them back from any danger just as they had done for him.

So from their on out Naruto promised to protect the Uchiha and the rest of the village. Even those who didn't like him. He promised he would be the shield for the whole village by becoming the Hokage just like his adoptive dad, Fugaku.

Once Naruto had started his training and joined the academy his work ethic rose as well. He wasn't as book smart as Itachi or Sasuke but he tried his best. His rivalry with Sasuke and the with Naruto running around the compound for so many years it had lightened up the Uchiha as well. Many couldn't believe the Uchiha sense of self importance was steadily becoming more reasonable.

But when Naruto was seven he had come home and asked Fugaku why he healed so quickly from cuts, scraps and bruises. At school he never wore band aids or bandages, Luckily for them both they had planned for a question's like that for years and a quick answer that it was an enhanced healing trait that he shared with his mother quickly solved the riddle for the young blond.

But lately his questions had grown sharper. Such as when he asked about the higher degree of hearing and smell he could pick up on compared to Sasuke and the other children. Although they had thoroughly planned for these questions and even revealing his mothers identity to him at the age of ten, they couldn't risk telling Naruto about the Nine tails or his father.

It pained Mikito for lying to the son of her own best friend and squad mate, just as much as it pained Fugaku to lie to the son of his best friend. Kushina and Minato had been good friends to the both of them, Kushina had even been Mikito's bride's maid at her wedding to Fugaku. It seemed so long ago, when a young red headed woman and a shy black haired girl ran about the village playing pranks on people. Oh how they missed the old day's.

She was overjoyed when her best friend had agreed to be her brides maid despite the fact she had a deep seeded dislike of Fugaku. Always saying he was trying to steal her best friend away. If it wasn't for Minato as her secret boyfriend, it wouldnt have surprised her if she challenged Fugku to a fight. luckily Minato's calmer mind prevailed and kept her from open outburst's. While on the day of her wedding not even Minato could stop her from wearing a black funeral dress rather then the bride's maid dress that Mikito had picked out.

But it boiled over when Kushina had called Fugaku 'fugu face' at the after party. Even though Fugaku had the patience of kami himself she could she her new husband was at his limit's. In that case Mikito had to put her foot down and although she was being serious it looked more as if a parent was scolding their child for doing something wrong.

Thinking back on these old memories brought a smile to her face, a true smile and a warm one. But with the entrance of her husband it dropped. She could see the indecision written on his face. Before she realised it herself she had a chair placed behind him so he could relax a little.

As Fugaku sat a long sigh followed. "Tough day?" It was all Mikito could ask, with everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours she knew that time's were crazy for her husband, so she would let him explain at his own pace.

But Fugaku could only rub his forehead trying to make sense of it all. 'How could all of this happen so quickly?' It was all he could ask himself. Rubbing the sleep from his eye's he leaned back in his chair meeting the worried eye's of his one and only love.

"Izumi was found dead and in his grief Shisui awakened his Mangekyou sharingan." He knew it would shock her but their was only one way to say it. He knew his wife was a shinobi but it even shocked himself how frank he was being with her.

Mikito closed her eye's and spoke a silent prayer for the fellow clan member. "They were after her eye's weren't they." it wasn't a question, merely a statement.

With a nod he confirmed her worst fear. Having the sharingan elevated member's within the clan and instantly made them higher raking clan's men. Their red and white crest was known across the Shinobi world along with the red eye's of the most elite of their clanled them to fame. But that fame came with a heavy price.

Uchiha were renowned as well as feared for the fact that they never surrendered if out numbered and faced with death. Most chose to died a hero's death taking as many enemies with them as they could. But if a heroic death was unobtainable they were either expected to destroy their own eyes in battle or be sure their body wasn't recoverable, for every shinobi's body held secrets.

'This blasted sharingan! A blessing a and curse for our clan.' She told herself. But this next statement from Fugaku shook her to her core.

"Hiashi offered a marriage between his eldest daughter Hinata and Sasuke. Apparently Hinata may face a fight for succession if she isn't powerful enough by the time she inherits the Hyuga clan."

Mikito stood motionless, in all of recorded history this had never been done. The mixing of Uchiha and Hyuga blood had never been attempted But with a voice as silent as the grave. ''Did you accept?" Those three words were like kunai's going through Fugakus heart.

"I had to, there was no other choice in that matter." For once in a very long time Mikito's anger got the better of her.

"What!? How could you accept! We agreed that both Itachi and Sasuke would be free to make what ever choice they made, without clan interference!''

Fugaku sat still as Mikito pace back and fourth behind him as she finished her rant. He thought back to when he was a young man that was promised to Mikito, he hadn't been in favour of the match mostly of how it pained Mikito for be tied to someone she barely knew. But after he grew to know her he soon loved her with all his heart. But on the day of Sasuke's birth they had promised that both boys would be free to make their own choices in life, but that promise was unravelling before his eye's

"I cant change it now, Hiashi and myself have formerly agreed to it and the Third hokage was a witness to it. If i was to back out now I would loose face to the Hyuga."

Fugaku expected yelling, but he got nothing but a choked sob then a forceful slap to the back of his head. "You would betray a promise to me and force your own son into a marriage just to save face!" yelling at her husband nearly hysterically.

Standing up to be eye to eye with his wife Fugaku raised his voice at her for the first time for as long as she could remember. "This marriage wasn't for power! This marriage was about keeping innocent children safe Mikito. Hiashi was forced into a corner with his clan elders, together they have more power then him and as a last ditch he was willing to give up his own daughters too the two most powerful clans in the leaf in order to protect them!"

In Fugaku's rage he hadn't noticed Mikito had taken a few steps back while Itachi was standing at the door tensing encase of danger. It was only then he realised his sharingan had activated on it's own.

Covering his eye's he dropped to his knee's. "I'm so sorry my love, I lost myself for a moment."

Taking that faithful step forward Mikito rested her hand on Fugaku's head. "No my love, you have nothing to apologise for, you are doing the right thing by protecting her. But Sasuke would want to know the whole truth." she said softly.

With this Itachi stepped forward. "I agree with your judgement father, protecting the Hyuga girl would mean power but keeping her safe is the right thing to do in the long run. I also cast a sound cancelling genjutsu around Sasuke's and Naruto's room they will have heard none of this."

Mikito breathed a sigh of relief, if Sasuke or Naruto had of heard any of that it would have become far more complicated. "Thank you Itachi, how much did you hear?''

"Enough. But I see the advantage of Lord Hiashi's deal. But weather or not Sasuke would willing agree to the proposal should be up to him and any decision he makes I will support. As mother said you promised us both we would be able to choose who we would marry, without any interference from the clan."

"What if Sasuke does not wish to go ahead with the marriage. He is rightly allowed his own say in the events of his life." Itachi asked with an almost dangerous tone.

"If he was to reject it he would have formerly reject it in front of Hiashi and Hinata in person. But he would be putting the future of the entire Hyuga can at risk. If a power struggle was to come about due to Hinata's ascension with a weak power base it would lead to death and perhaps a Hyuga civil war."Fugaku replied just as dangerously.

Mikito Stood slapping both her husband and her son across the head. "Both of you! That's enough!"

Bending down to meet Itachi's eye's. "You are right and Sasuke will get to make his own decision about his future." Turning sharply to meet Fugaku's eye's.

"You married our son away without asking myself or him and all the while we had told him he would be free to make his own choices. If he was to reject the marriage he would be well within his right to do so, which is why you will be the one to tell him and if if he rejects it you will have to be the one to convince him."

As she began to walk out Itachi stood suddenly. "You are going to agree to this mother?" Turning to face her son with tear running down her cheek. "Although your father did this without consulting myself or anyone else in the clan his reasoning was correct and he has the authority to do so. I will not like this decision but I will not hinder it."

As his mother walked from the room he turned to glare dagger's at his father but seeing him staring down as tears dropped to the floor he couldn't help but feel terrible. "Itachi, please. Do not tell Sasuke of this, I will tell him myself when the time is right."

Crossing his arms Itachi began to walk away. But giving one final piece of advice. "It will not only be Sasuke you have to tell personally. Naruto will want to know as well and his reaction most most defiantly not be favourable. You know him as well as i do, he believes everyone should be free to make their own choices in life. Just imagine what he will say when he finds out you decided Sasukes future for him."

"Goodnight Itachi." Was the only response he gave as he body flicked out of the room.

Mikito woke early, just as the sun broke the horizon to find her husband not beside her. After the argument from the night before she had never felt her husband come to bed. Now seeing his clean clothes at the foot of the bed made her more worried.

Dressing quickly she walked out of the room, getting to the kitchen she didn't smell any breakfast or tea. On Saturdays Fugaku always made her bacon and eggs with tea. But this morning he had disappeared. Hearing Itachi walk into the kitchen she turned with a worried look on her face.

"Your father didn't come to bed last night and he isn't in the house. Did you say anything else to him after I left?"

"Yes mother i did. I told him that it wouldn't just be Sasuke he would have to explain this too but Naruto as well."

He quickly turned the kettle on for his usual morning coffee but this morning was anything but usual. "Father promised Sasuke and Naruto he would train with them this morning. If he breaks that promise ill be having another word to him." He said flatly.

"Don't worry Itachi, he will be back soon."

Mikito had never had a reason to be frightened of her son but for the first time in her life Itachi was starting to scare her.

"I know your angry about your father keeping secrets from you and the promise he broke to Sasuke but you have to understand he predicament son. He is under great pressure as both clan head and the hokage."

"Mother i know the pressure he is under but I cant forgive him for lying to me and breaking promises. Not until he regains my full trust."

Just before she could respond he grabbed his cup of coffee and body flicked out of the room for privacy but arriving on the roof he could see the orange coat that belonged to Naruto. He was sitting lotus style while meditating in the morning sun.

His interest was peeked, he didn't pick Naruto for one that enjoyed meditation while he himself did it every now and again it was mostly after stressful missions to calm his mind. Walking slowly and standing beside his little brother he watched Naruto's steady breathing while deep in thought.

"I can smell your coffee big bro." Itachi's mind clicked with Naruto's enhanced sense of smell.

"To be able to do that without the use of chakra is quite the skill little brother, it will certainly be of use once you join the regular force's." He said proudly.

Turning back with his bright grin and a victory sign. "Ha i'll be the best ninja the village has ever seen."

Itachi smiled beside his younger brother. "You will have to surpass me first Naruto." He said rather cheekily.

"So Itachi where is dad? I thought he was training with me and Sasuke this morning."

Itachi sighed heavily and Naruto noticed. "He had a rough day yesterday little brother and has left early to work off some of his trouble's."

Naruto turned and shrugged. "Oh well every one has a bad day every now and again." He smiled again at his brother. "Even a hokage."

Nodding his head slowly Itachi turned and looked down at the training court yard. "Hmmm well if father does not arrive by the time Sasuke joins us I will supervise your training this morning."

He sat with his younger brother staring off into the village and upon the stone face's of the hokage. "You wish your face was with them don't you little brother." Resting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Dattebayo! I know my face will be up the one day, along with dad's." Naruto smiled but Itachi tensed but knew he was only talking of Fugaku.

"Well little brother you will have to wait until I resign from being Hokage until you can take on the role." He chuckled at the astonished face Naruto made at learning he wanted to be the hokage.

"Awww! That wont be for years. Well once im strong enough ill challenge for the title."

Finally he felt his father body flick into the court yard. "Well we will both have to wait until his time as Hokage is up." Pointing down at their father.

But as soon as Itachi saw his father he knew he was still upset from the night before and the blood on his knuckles only served to prove the point. But before he could even register his fathers gaze the hokage was already behind.

Naruto turned sharply but Itachi stayed looking forward slightly in awe of his fathers raw speed. 'Close to that of Shisui's and my own.'

"Hey dad you hands are bleeding." Naruto said sound quite concerned. Fugaku just smiled resting his hand on his son's head.

"Don't worry son, just some light training to keep my edge. A hokage has to be in top form right Naruto?" he said warmly to which the blonde nodded.

Naruto nodded again but after soon found his comfortable spot on the roof watching the sun rise above the village with his family, oblivious to what had happened the night before. But which was the subject that weighed heavily on both of the Uchiha's mind's.

After a few minutes Sasuke rushed out to join them smiling up at his brothers and father before climbing up to join piece was soon shattered by the two younger boys beginning to argue but Fugaku had already decided on their training.

"Boys shall we begin your training?" His voice was far steadier then the night before and carried an air of authority but the nodding he got from both of his sons told him they were ready.

"Good, today's lesson will be on manoeuvring on uneven terrain. As such all of this mornings trianing will be carried out on roof top. As shinobi uneven terrain is standard for us so you both need to practice. Your warm up will be a race to the front gate of the Uchiha compound and back then five sets off fifteen push ups, sit up's and tuck jumps. Go!"

With that the young boys raced off neck and neck with each other but once they were out of ear shot Fugaku spoke up without turning to Itachi. "Of last nights argument I wish for you to not tell Sasuke or Naruto, I will tell them myself."

Turning his back on his father Itachi looked out towards the leafs training ground just beyond the wall. "You have my word father, but the whole truth should be told to Sasuke. He should know of the insatiability within the Hyuga before he decides."

All he could do for his son now was nod and in the blink of an eye Itachi was gone.

 **Hey all its the Dogekage, I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I have been flat out at work and with poker so my writing time was all over the place. As well as the fact I struggled to write parts of this one due to infrequent lengths of time to write and not being able to get into the grove of the chapter. But as it stands my word count is nearing 20K so im happy about that and i9m happy with the progress of the story so far. Now as of some character back story I put in. Mikito and Kushina being on the same team was certainly not in cannon but it makes sense as a friendship between the two would have been nice and they would have complemented each others personality's as well as fighting style's. Mikito's and Fugaku's wedding will be a flash back chapter or a rather long omake at some point. But as of yet flash back chapters have been yet again suspended due to the actual story that needs to be written. Itachi's new view on his father. Now Itachi doesn't hate Fugaku but he certainly doesn't feel positive towards him. Having the mangekyou being kept a secret and now Sasuke's arranged marriage to Hinata shows a far different side to both his parents. Now as for any other questions please PM me and I will be happy to answer them but this is the DogeKage signing off and as always, have a cookie.**


	9. To The Training Grounds

The Wicked Eye Hokage: Chapter 9.

 **Hey all, as you should all know I don't own Naruto. Big author notes at the bottom.**

Itachi walked slowly, listening to the wind blow through the tree's, it normally brought peace to him but on this occasion peace was the last thing nearing his mind. Thinking back to the night before and the stare down he had with with father gave him goose bumps.

To think he was nearly coming the blows with not only his father but one of the strongest ninja in the village. A battle between himself and Fugaku would probably lead to most of the Uchiha compound being set ablaze and levelled. Itachi knew he was strong but weather or not he could defeat his father was never a question he had asked himself.

Thinking over the circumstances before and after learning of the mangekyou sharingan. Without his father's use of the mangekyou he put himself at a roughly sixty percent chance of winning. True Fugaku had experience and time on his side the match would have been off set with Itachi's youth and tactical brilliance.

But with the addition of the mangekyou, the advantage he held quickly evaporated. With his highly limited knowledge of the workings and powers of mangekyou made it a dangerous wildcard. It would obviously increase the perception of the user far beyond the three tomoe sharingan but just how far it was above his own was yet unknown.

'I could never fight him.' Itachi shook his head to rid himself of those thought's. But walking towards his favourite training ground he felt a pair of chakra signature's, both of which were easily readable. Sensing that both had slight a slight level of chakra depletion he was somewhat curious and this particular training field was reserved for anbu only.

Walking to the edge of the training ground the scorched earth, earthen spikes and spears showed a rather furious battle took place. But looking around he saw a lithe body of an anbu sitting upon a small earth mound, the long purple hair and the cat mask on her waist instantly gave her away as 'Neko'.

But he knew her better as Yugao Uzuki, a tremendously skill sword user and a confident earth nature user. She was a highly skilled anbu sword specialists that guarded his father during evening hours. She was also an anbu personally requested by Kakashi to join his infamous team Ro.

She sat comfortably cleaning her sword, but the shredded anbu armour laying at her side showed she had a rather extreme spar. Searching around for her opponent guessing it would be her partner Hayate, but the only other person in the field was a bruised purple haired woman laying spread eagle on her back gasping for air. With a small smile to himself and a shake of the head he continued on knowing a conversation with the snake mistress could take any turn.

0o0o0o0o0o

Yugao sat comfortably but with several sore points on her body. Despite the fact she was an experienced anbu, Anko was a skilled opponent and made her work hard for each victory. The fact that Anko was three years older then herself would have thrown many off by seeing she was the stronger of the two but she had joined the anbu at sixteen and it was her five years in the force that allowed her to face an opponent as dangerous and Anko.

Catching a slightly off feeling behind her she quickly turned to see a true legend of the anbu standing behind her. 'How did he sneak up on me?' The almost panicked tone in her mind was quickly crush by the new respect she felt for the anbu captain. Itachi Uchiha was as famous as they got in the force, even more famous then Kakashi Hatake who happened to be her first captain. As well as the fact that he was inducted into the anbu at eleven, which made her own induction age seem trivial.

"Good morning taichou."

"Please Yugao as neither of us are on duty I would prefer it if you called me Itachi."

Removing some stray hair from her face Yugao nodded with a warm smile. "Sorry for tearing up the training ground this morning. Anko learnt a new technique that she thought would finally let her beat me."

Looking around the scorched destroyed training ground then over at the still gasping Anko he smiled softly. "While it appears you still won, what ever it is it seems rather destructive."

"Oh destructive doesn't do it credit, its an A-rank wind style technique that shredded my anbu flack vest." She said with a slight under tone of fear in her voice and slightly wide eye's from Itachi. The anbu flack was as tough as ninja armour got, his own flack vest had saved his life a number of time's but even with direct hits from water and earth nature ninjutsu his vest was never that damaged.

"To think she's only been practising on it for a month and a half. Wind style is one of the hardest elemental nature types to learn and she has near mastered the wind blade jutsu in such a short time."

Itachi could hear the pride in Yugao's voice. 'If Anko was to join the anbu she would be a good candidate for captain bird's team. He's probably one of the best wind style user's in the force.'

But his thoughts were cut off by hearing Anko slump over to one side. "Yugao-nee." She whined. "I nearly had you! Couldn't you have just let me smash you back into the ground?!"

Yugao shook her head at how childish Anko sounded. "Come now Anko, wouldn't it have been to cheap for you to win by me letting you."

A grumbled 'Yeah what ever smartie pants...' was all she got in return. But she sat up still facing away from having a seriously childish temper tantrum.

"Cheap or not Yugao-nee I still shredded your vest but you just had to be all fancy pants and get away from it" Still pouting

Crossing his arms and shaking his head Itachi finally spoke up so Anko could hear him. "You should learn from every fight Miss Anko and a loosing fight should teach you the most. Its what every good anbu knows, isn't that right Yugao?"

Anko's snapped around and was fairly red at not even knowing Itachi was behind her during the whole conversation with her best friend and with a double face palm she fell back to the ground.

"Thanks for the head's up Yugao-nee." Lifting her legs into the air before rocking back her body she flipped to her feet showing the effortless grace she had Anko started to pace towards the pair.

"Well, well if it isn't my new dango buddy, how are things going Itachi?" she said in a slightly embarrassed tone.

But a dangerous look from Itachi was the exact opposite from what she was expecting. "Internal clan affair's Anko, it was why I was coming here to let off some steam."

The dangerous aura coming from an anbu captain made both of the older women take a step back. Taking visible effort to reign in his temper Itachi turned back to Yugao.

"Would you be still capable of a quick spar? I know you've already been in one this morning but i'd prefer to have someone to help let off some steam. Plus I'll limit myself to taijutsu so that the both of you will have the advantage."

"Well I could still fight but I'm not arrogant enough to think I could match you one on one, even with you only using taijutsu so it would probably be best for my health if Anko joined in as well."

"Ohhhh a threesome you might call it." Anko's saucy tone and wink to Itachi was off set by Yugao's palm hitting her face and before Itachi could react beyond a dusting of pink on his cheeks Yugao was standing over her friend scolding her like she would a twelve year old.

*Cough* "Come on ladies, I believe we were planning to fight." Itachi said without a care in the world kicking at a stone in the ground.

"Just one second Itachi I've got to discipline the little one." She said bopping Anko on he head a few times.

Watching the pair argue and scuffle brought a genuine smile to him. But with the free moment he bent forward touching his toes effortlessly and doing general stretches to warm up.

"Oh and Miss Anko, if either of you can draw blood i'll pay for all the dango you can eat." This got an extremely feral grin from Anko and a more confident smile from Yugao knowing of her friends addiction to the sweet.

0o0o0o0o0o

The wind blew across the three, Itachi stood loosely in his own modified version of the clan interception style taijutsu form. Opposite from him a mere twenty five paces away Yugao was set in a tense stance with her ninjato held vertical in the standard anbu form. In stark parallel to both of the anbu members, Anko stood simply with her hands at her hips with a kunai in each.

"Hey Yugao-nee, don't you think it's a bit unfair that we have weapons and he doesn't?" Waving her right kunai in Itachi's general direction. But before Yugao could give a response Itachi gave his own.

"Don't worry, ill make use of your weapons once your finished with them. Oh and by the way, if I make eye contact with either of you it will be all over." He finished with a decptively level tone that put both women on edge.

Finally getting serious Anko dropped into her snake style taijutsu stance along side her friend. "Any suggestion's Yugao-nee?'' Not daring on taking her eye's off Itachi with such high stakes.

"What ever you do, don't fight him alone. He joined the anbu at eleven and was a captain at thirteen. All we need to do is just scratch him." Her body was tense, Itachi had been her captain on several mission's and she knew just how good he was.

Bringing his hand up to cover a yawn. "Come now, we don't have all day." With that it began.

Both Anko and Yugao covered the twenty five paces between them selves and Itachi in a second, crossing each others path's in a high level anbu attack pattern but Itachi was ready for it. With his sharingan active he could watch as the women closed the ground and Yugao's blade was mere inches from his face.

Missing her first swing she used her momentum to bring her sword in from the side in a killing arc. Even before she could brace for te sword impact a kunai was lifted from her weapons pouch and was in the captains hand blocking her full strength sword blow, but before he could capitalise on the advantage Anko was above them with both kunai screaming down straight for Itachi's eyes. Itachi deftly he grabbed Yugao's hand, bringing her blade mere inches from his face. Placing it in the way of the projectiles and with a kick into her side her skirmish with the captain was broken.

Anko descended another pair of kunai in hand, using her twin snake fang taijutsu she tried desperately to land a blow but no matter what he ducked and weaved. Focusing on not looking into his eyes was difficult for her, the eye's of a shinobi gave away the game but she knew the sharingan's reputation. But she wasn't a feared kunoichi for nothing.

After a flurry of heated slashes from Anko, one of which removed several of the Uchiha's hair's he saw an opening, her leg was bent to far from over reaching and with a simple kick into her exposed knee she was not only down but a swift chop was coming down with Itachi's hand.

But with a show of skilled team work the sudden body flick Yugao had used to get behind him and the thirty three inch ninjato through his chest brought him to a stop before disappearing in a flock of crow's while coming back into existence in a tree a few dozen yards away high in the tree tops.

"Not bad, I'm impressed with your team work. It takes a rather serious attack to force me to use that technique to escape but with high high stakes, but I thought I shouldn't take any chances with that sort of killing blow." He said some what proudly from his vantage point. While both women were certainly not on his level they worked incredibly well with each other and were keeping him on his toe's. But with both of his opponents frowning at him he guessed they didn't believe him.

Getting back to her feet Anko was visibly shaken from the close quarter's combat she usually relished. "Yugao-nee...Does he have any weakness we can exploit here and now? There must be something we can use against him."

The desperate tone of Anko's normally casual or playful voice caught Itachi off guard, he knew she was strong but maybe this small showing of limited number of abilities put her more on edge then he thought. "If your worried Miss Anko we could call of the match, I wouldn't be shouting you or Miss Yugao dango but at least the both of you wont be hurt."

But the fire in her eye's that was lit from that comment made him swallow. "I'll never give up!" It put Itachi on edge while reminding him of a certain blond boy.

In a second six more Anko's join the fray, already one was zipping up the tree with a speed that widened Itachi's eyes. This first clone used the tree trunk of the branch he was on as a spring board to launch itself at him, while others used the tree's surrounding him or jumping up from the ground. Within second's they were all around him, along with the original Anko and Yugao.

The first clone attempted a leg sweep but instead of falling back or jumping up Itachi held his ground till the last second before using a burst of speed to firmly plant his knee into the clones face turning it to vapour instantly, but with a pair of clone's hot on his tail. Both clones engaged him simultaneously, he was surprise with how fluently they worked together.

But as one over reached he grabbed it's wrist and closing the distance before a he out his fist through it's chest while through the smoke he was able to sweep the legs out from under the other as it toppled off the branch.

But the predatory smirk it gave and not disappearing instantly brought dread to Itachi as it was the real Anko holding onto his leg with the pair of them now in free fall towards the ground. Rolling in mid air to make sure she let go and didn't draw blood was first and for most.

Hitting the ground hard and off balance his knees buckled but again to his surprise and annoyance Anko landed deftly before being joined by her clones and Yugao who had him cornered against the large tree trunk.

"I had not expected you to craft such devious plan Miss Anko, particularity with such little time to plan it." he stared straight ahead at the Anko he was 'pretty sure' was the true Anko.

But his surprise and Yugao's embarrassment they all spoke at once. "HAHA foolish mortal you have only just begun to see the true power of Mitarashi Anko!" the group of Anko's roared.

"Hmmmm well perhaps I will have to make use of your weapons a touch earlier due to your unveiling of your 'true power'. Itachi replied dryly.

Yugao sweat dropped. "Oh just get a bloody room you two!"

The courous of profanity and abuse hurled at Yugao by the group of Anko's for that comment was nearly enough to make Itachi blush and stink into the ground with out using an earth style jutsu. But seeing his opening he covered the distance with Yugao and with a single lock of their eye's she slipped into a genjutsu.

Yugao's body stiffened before going limp and falling to her knee's, Itachi caught her ninjato deftly in one hand while keeping her from hitting the ground with the other. "Miss Anko, despite the fact that this fight is not life or death it should be carried with a certain degree of professionalism." Mirroring Yugao's almost parental tone from earlier.

He was particularly surprised at how easily they had all let their guards down, even though this fight wasn't to the death it was still incredibly dangerous to not take a fight at this level seriously.

A pair of the clones face palmed seeing their friend caught so easily, while the other frowned and growled at the black haired man. But despite the seemingly losing situation the Anko's did a good job of making sure the original wasn't discovered. "Well true but a friendly convo in the middle of a spar isn't against the rule's Itachi..." One of the Anko's grumbled out.

"Yea Itchy Uchiha! You cant place all the blame on us either it was her fault." Another cried out, while the childish insult now cemented the connection to Naruto in his mind. 'Perhaps they were both dropped as children.' He idly thought to himself.

"Well anyway Miss Anko the game has now changed for your disadvantage. So how are you going to get out of this one?." Keeping his dry tone but he was certainly curious on how or if she would recover from this set back.

But with this combined response he was set on edge. "Oh just wait and see Itchy." With all of them bringing up a half ram seal, for a second he wondered if she had learnt his exploding clone jutsu. 'Oh dear kami please no!' As the train of thought of ruthlessly extinguished, but thing's went from back to worse.

Yugao popped out of existence. Simply vanished, poof, gone, see ya later and the dumbfounded look on Itachi's face would have made Anko nearly wet herself if she wasn't being so serious about getting free dango.

Itachi mentally face palmed. 'Oh dear, my wallet will be rather thin after this.' Before a pair of hands shot out of the ground anchoring him to the forest floor. The grip on his ankles was like a vice and seeing not just the original Anko but all of the Anko's charging in at him, their was nothing else to do now but admit defeat.

'To escape from this now would require techniques that would be unsuitable for common sparing, my exploding clone jutsu would probably get me killed if I used it on either of them so, they win... plus with all the back pay from S-rank mission's my bank account shouldn't be for bad off.' Mentally sighing while the original Anko closed the gap leaving a ghost of a slash on his right cheek.

0o0oo0o

With Yugao now letting of his ankles he watched her rise from the ground with an characteristically sheepish blush. "Don't fret Miss Yugao, both you and Anko fought extremely well. I would have had to have resorted to deadly force to escape from your entrapment so you have both done extremely well." he said smiling.

To Yugao's credit she didn't react far beyond a slight bow and a rosy dusting on her cheeks from the praise from an anbu elite. But Anko's celebration was a little more on the nose. Both Itachi and Yugao watched as she did cart wheels while singing 'We are the champions.' Itachi just chuckled while shaking his head but the purple haired anbu sweat dropped.

"Well it was quite the plan from the both of you, ill openly admit that if that plan was executed in the field I would not have seen it coming. Although I would have ended the fight far earlier, I don't like overly drawn out fights but this one between the both of you has opened my eyes a little."

Itachi's no nonsense tone was the praise of a life time in the anbu for Yugao, even Anko was a touch rosy from the praise but she'd gut anyone who said she had a blush. "I was highly impressed on your use of the shadow clone jutsu Miss Anko. To create a half dozen clones is not easy feat, I myself can only create thirty before suffering adverse effect's."

Not a second after he finished though he was rack with a violent coughing fit. Not only to his own surprise but as well as Anko's, she was at his side with a worried look and out stretched arms making sure he didn't topple over.

She wasn't holding him up but the steadying hand on his shoulder froze him. Turning his head even with the coughs coursing through his body she was next to him, a her hand on his shoulder and she looked worried.

But as soon as her hand was their it was gone. 'What... why did I...why did I do that?' Taking a step back as Yugao stepped forward to check on her anbu superior. "Are you alright Itachi?''

Racking through another fit of cough's he nodded but neither were convinced. "Captain, those cough's arent normal. Were you injured seriously during our spar?'' She said as Itachi lent back up regaining his composer.

"I made sure the kunai I cut you with wasn't poisoned, that's a good thing at least.'' She said trailing off taking a few steps away.

"If you had of poisoned one of my commanders I would have hit you so hard Anko."

"Oh come on Yugao-nee it would only be a tiny bit of poisoning, it wouldn't have killed him... maybe put him into a coma but not killed him." Pouting childishly. "Plus I'm surprised you fell for our little trap, how could you even think the real prim and proper Yugao-nee could say something like that?"

"I will be fine ladies, it's just a slight cough I've been having trouble with for the last few days, it usually come's around after physical effort and again I'm not perfect so I wouldn't have seen the trap even in a real fight" he said monotone.

"Wwwwellll...seeing as we haven't killed an anbu captain yet today Yugao-nee, I think we should be treated to som some dango."

As the Anko started to skip off happily towards her favourite crippling addiction Itachi watched her. It seemed somewhat creepy to himself but he never considered himself a social genius anyway but as soon as he looked away he noticed Yugao's gaze upon him.

"Don't worry commander, she isn't quite as crazy as she seem's. She, well she's had a rough start in her life and not much brings her out of her crazy shell. You Uchiha Itachi, you certainly have made an impression on her quickly and I'm happy that you have. So i should probably get after her so she doesn't put to much of dent in your wallet."

0o0o0o0o0o

A he watched Yugao body flicking away Itachi was left stunned in the training field before a familiar voice woke him from his pondering. "Wow Itachi you certainly work fast."

Rolling his eye's Itachi turned away from the voice. "Oh go jump off a cliff Shisui, you have no idea what your talking about.''

"I normally don't Itachi, but to see you loose like that i cant believe my best friend would throw away a win in such a fassion."

Leaping down from high in the tree's Shusui landed beside him in a crouch. "I wasn't under any obligation to win Shisui and their's the fact that deadly jutsu wouldn't have been fair for either of them. A deadly jutsu from me could kill them easily, in true battle you know I never loose. "

Chuckling Shisui patted his best friend on the back. "Oh come now Itachi, lying to me isn't something new, but I understand you reasoning."

Taking a few steps forward Shusui straightened and became far more serious. "I would have liked to spar with you but seeing as you are already winded ill be on my way. Plus I still beat you sometimes. But i don't want to keep you from your date, have a good day Itachi."

With that Shisui was gone as well and Itachi was once again alone with his thoughts. 'Bah! It's to eary to be thinking this deeply into things, plus my own dango addiction needs some attention. Itachi body flicked away on his way to catch his two sparing partner's.

0o0o0o0o

 **Well holy crap that's it, i cant believe I'm already this far into writing my story and still not that far into the actual plot. But its a good feeling knowing I'm hopefully making a more compelling story your the fans of this story. Now first, I apologise for the erratic posting's. My life and work schedule have been all over the place along with the fact i cant write overly quickly means i can't post too often, plus if anyone wants longer chapters ill have to spend more time on it but that's ok. Second, I know their will be some SERIOUSLY pissed off people about the fight. Hopefully not to many about the writing of the fight but the outcome. Now i think i wrote that fight scene better then my last and i hope to write better and more complex one's but the outcome of that spar wasn't overly surprising. Yugao and Anko are very skilled ninja, although they are not the same level of elite as Itachi, but together they would put Itachi on his toes and he was fighting at now where near his full potential. Mostly due to the fact it wasn't a full blown fight between them along with the fact he wanted to make it a little easier for them seeing as they had both already finished a spar between them selves. But as well as the fact he has his chest problem and seeing as he isnt in the Atkatsuki he doesn't need to hide it as much, only during to the death fights against true enemies. Along with the fact it was a devious little plan Anko made. Now I'm well over 20k in words so that's my second goal complete and now my goal is to get to 30k in words, to which i think ill have no problem in doing. So as always it's been great and as doctor DogeKage i prescribe a cookie. See ya.**


	10. Roof Tops

The Wicked Eye Hokage: Chapter 10.

 **Hey everyone as you all know I don't want to own Naruto and if that's the case, I certainly don't own it.**

 **Hey all I cant believe I'm at chapter ten, I'm happy with how the plot is going and I have been working out more the future of the plot in greater detail. I have all minor details of the plot worked out up until the Wave Arc part in the story line. Now in regards the the Wave Arc I know that it has been done so many time's that its a given in nearly every Naruto Fan with my own story I'm planning on adding new character's into the Wave Arc that were not in cannon and as far as I know have not been in in anyone else's story during the Wave Arc. Now I know that is still a fair way off but its just a little heads up on it, plus its give everyone time to guess who I will be adding. But I will go on with the story before I start rambling. So as always enjoy a cookie.**

0o0o0oo

The almost painful intake of breath was almost enough to make Sasuke vomit. For the first time in memory both he and Naruto were laid out gasping for air. To be fair after the first warm up's and spar's both of them had asked their father to up the training but the level they were pushed too almost defied belief.

"I suggest you boys don't get to comfortable, this training session is the pre-work out warm up for a standard jonin so this is what you will both be looking forward to when you make that rank yourselves." The tone of his voice was almost chipper.

But the stoic look on Fugaku's face would have fooled anyone else but the two boys laying on the roof tiles but the ghost of a smirk tugging at his lips showed he was enjoying putting the boys through the tortuous session.

Sitting up on his elbows Naruto looked more exhausted then Fugaku had ever seen him before. "Does that mean that a hokage's training is even harder?"

With only a slight nod Naruto had his answer, but he did something that both boys were not expecting. He sat with them looking over the village in the mid day sun.

"But I assure you both that their are few, if any at your age that could match the drive of you both now. I myself was not as strong as either of you while I was at the age you are both are now and I more then happy to admit it. But it was only due to war, conflict and a degree of luck that allowed me to reach the level that I am now."

The sagely tone of his voice brought both Naruto and Sasuke to silence, knowing that their father grew up in a different time, where only skilled or very lucky young shinobi lived out their teen's. So for Sasuke it made him sick to his stomach to think of war and conflict in their own life time's would do to them and the people they knew.

Sadly, although not unexpectedly the thoughtful moment was broken. "Oi! How the hell are you still alive Sasuke? I've never seen you train as hard as me."

"Maybe cause I'm getting better then you dobe."

"HA! Typical smugness teme! Just like all Uch-" The slap to the back of Naruto's head stopped him quick enough.

"You shouldn't finish that sentence inside the compound Naruto, what if Mikito heard you?"

The young boys paled look was all that Fugaku needed to see that the young blond haired son was sorry. "I am quite surprised though, with both of you accutly. It's good to see you pushing yourself more Sasuke, to see you matching Naruto's endurance is impressive."

Sasuke's eye's almost lit up with the praise but Naruto's up turned nose got a reasonably hard punch in the chest. "Shut it dobe!"

"Fuck you teme!"

Fugaku shook his head, it was definitely these boys that were making his hair go grey. Watching them wrestle on the ground with near boundless energy from only a few minutes ago when both of them collapsed on the roof. Watching the boys brought a smile to his face, it seemed strange to him that ever since Naruto was around he smiled more.

Watching Naruto he could see the fire of his mother and despite th fact that she annoyed him at times she made him smile as well. After that night it was hard for Fugaku to smile, not only losing a dear friend by taking on the role of Hokage after the disaster. It was a political minefield and he wouldn't have lasted without the aid of Hiruzen.

Thinking back to his first six months after taking the position on, he was genuinely surprised that he had held it all together. In-fighting for power within the village had been his primary concern, it had been mostly been Danzo making seemingly small power play's such as requesting more funds or an increase of the number of orphans given to the foundation Although he was smart enough to see the game that devious old man was playing at. Luckily with the third their with him he could mostly play Danzo and the civilian side of council off 'who were the old fool's personal lackeys', but it was the outer threats that had been the most trouble after those first months.

Once Iwa had learned of Minato's death the elite spies that had been implanted into Iwa had reported that many wanted to reignite the war, truth be told even he thought it was a smart plan. With Minato dead their weren't any 'one man armies' left in the leaf and with causalities so high after the nine tails attack Iwa might have just been able to win.

It wasn't until Fugaku had personally led a strike team to the boarder of Iwa and slaughtered a fifty man group of shinobi mercenaries single handedly. Before he walked directly to the 'official' border crossing between Iwa and Konoha to give a letter addressed to Onoki personally. The contents of the letter were never made public but after that point the spies said that Onoki had entirely stopped entertaining any plans of going to war with the leaf.

Kumo was another powder keg but after the failed Hyuga kidnapping they never attempted to spill blood against the leaf. In that case it was pressure from within the Hyuga clan that nearly caused war when a number of side branch members nearly attacked the team of diplomats as they left the village was as close as the leaf had been to war in years. Although each man had said they had done it of their own free will, Fugaku guessed it had been the Hyuga elders who had forced them to do so.

With so many years of hard ship and trouble Fugaku's smile had been rare, it had even rubbed off on Itachi who didnt smile much for a boy at his age. Being a chunin at ten wasn't something that many could say they had done but the life of a shinobi took a tole on his oldest son. But the young blondes first prank had been simple but extremely effective. Steal the shoes from all the door fronts the the Uchiha compound, paint them all neon orange then leave them in a pile in the middle of the compound. Seeing over one hundred and fifty pairs of shoes stacked up on his way to the office in the morning brought a long awaited chuckle to Fugaku. It was a chuckle he had almost forgotten, a chuckle he had shared with Minato in their off hours.

He loathed himself for the man he had become in those years, a cold man, a dark man and almost a cruel man. War and devastation had taken it tole on him, but it was that little blond boy with his rays of sun light that had warmed his soul again and he could never thank Naruto enough for bringing him back from the edge.

0o0o0o0o0

"Boys." It was stern, nearing that of a command but it had the desired effect, with both Naruto and Sasuke stopping.

"I am proud of you both on what you have accomplished, Naruto could you please run inside and ask Mikito to put on her special green tea myself. You can also get changed, ill just be having a talk with Sasuke here for a minute ok."

"Yeah ok dad." With a well practised leap and a perfect landing Naruto was quickly inside where as Sasuke looked up at his father curiously. The curious look soon became surprise as Fugaku sat down next to Sasuke. It had been a long time coming for a heart to heart with his son.

"You did well this morning, your improving quickly, you'll make chunin in no time once you leave the academy."

Sasuke could only look down sheepishly from the praise. "Thank you father." But the somewhat dejected tone had him worried.

"Is something the matter son?"

Fugaku wasn't a social expert but he could read body language like a book.

"A heavy heart only weighs down a shinobi. A light heart keep's him quick. What is bothering you Sasuke?"

"My sharingan. Or lack there of." Fugaku could only sigh at his son;'s dejected tone but he knew this conversation was coming.

"Son, just because you haven't awakened it yet shouldn't worry you. Our clan's dojutsu is considered to be a blessing to whom ever awaken's it but it can cause so much pain in your life."

Resting his hand on his son's shoulder wasn't something he was planning on doing, nor did he want to scare Sasuke from what was likely his destiny but his son deserved to know of the blood and death that went along with the Uchiha name.

"I watched my closest friend die with my own eye's son, my Sharingan was active and watched as the hail of earth bullets rained down upon him." He paused to compose himself.

"That image is forever burnt into my mind. I will forever be haunted by the death of my friend even though he did so to save my life. So tell me Sasuke, how would you live with yourself if you watched Naruto or Itachi die to save you, while you remember each and every blow and strike upon them."

Fugaku pushed himself up but keeping a close eye on Sasuke, but it worried him that he hadn't lifted his head after telling him of his own dark past. "I do not wish to scare you from your destiny Sasuke but the truths of this world must be known to you.''

But with a crouch he lowered himself to to meet his son's eye's. ''Even now in a time of peace Uchiha are not completely safe. Izumi Uchiha was killed during a mission." He paused himself slightly before continuing. "She was targeted for her eye's, it is why we Uchiha must stay vigilant and protect not only our eye's but all of our family at all time's."

Sasuke's eye's were wide with sorrow, Izumi had always been a friend to the younger children within the Uchiha clan, her natural kindness, warmth and mischievous nature made her a quick friend of Naruto's and she was always happy to spend time with Sasuke despite him being an heir to the clan.

Dropping his head into his arm he bit back sobs. "Does Naruto know?" Seeing his son like his tore at Fugaku's heart but it was the life of a ninja.

"Your mother will have told him inside, both her and Naruto cared for her deeply but I thought it best if I told you myself son."

His stern voice didn't portray him as overly mournful but on the inside Fugaku was hurt deeply by the loss. He himself had ordered them mission that took her life but every Hokage has had time's such as these.

"She died as a proud Leaf Shinob..." But before he could finish that sentence Sasuke was already of the roof and running. The sharp snap of a door being slammed shut told him Naruto was close behind him.

Shaking his head he knew that it was a poor choice of word's, weather or not she had died proudly wasn't the issue for either for Sasuke. It was the fact she had died which had set them both off. But with a slight gust of wind he felt his wife beside him.

"Both of them handled it the same it seem's." A deep sigh from himself and silence from Mikito was all that followed.

"Be thankful Fugaku, both of them are well within their right to hate you at the minute. Not telling either of them that she was pushed to such extreme's in her final moments will not end well."

"Mikito, please." She turned her back while interrupting him.

"Keeping secret's is part of your job Fugaku, I understand that as well as you do, but keeping those secrets from you son's will never end well for either of us. Neither of them have any reason to trust us anymore, not even including the secrets we've kept from Naruto."

"Our secret's have kept him safe." He turned but his wife didn't face him.

"We haven't even told him the full truth about his mother and the rest of his life is a lie.''

His wife turned, glaring dagger at him. "What kind of parents are we husband, how bad are we for keeping this from Naruto. Isnt it bad enough he was orphaned mere hours after his birth! Isn't it fucking bad enough we have made a mockery of the memories of our dearest friend's Fugaku! WE ARE A FUCKING LIE!"

This had been a long time coming, they had lied to Naruto every point during his life. Only revealing his mothers identity due to an extreme event in which they couldn't lie their way out of. But hearing his beloved wife practically screaming at him for their thirteen years of sin cut through him worse then any kunai.

"Minato and Kushina would under*slap*."

"Don't dare finish that sentence." The glare and killing intent froze Fugaku. Mikito had given him slap's on the arm, even over the head like the night before but this was the first time she had slapped him across the face.

"Kushina would be ashamed of how I've treated her son Fugaku. Every time I look at him I see her face and I loath myself for lying to him for his entire life. Now with the secrets we have kept from Itachi even though he will succeed you as clan head and marrying Sasuke to the Hyuga girl! How could you Fugaku?"

"Because... The man making these choice's is not Fugaku of the Uchiha clan. The man making these decision's is the fifth hokage and as the fifth hokage I must put the village first. You know that better then anyone."

"I've made sacrifice's, same as you husband. Don't ever forget that."

The deadly edge with her final comment sent s chill up his spine. Never in all their marriage had the rift between them been like this. Not even when she was promised to him was she this aggressive but he knew her reason's and he couldn't fault them. She was protecting their children from the man he had to be to lead the village their was no other option.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sprinting from roof top to roof top would have felt almost effortless now but the tears that still stung his eye's forced to to be careful. Hearing of Izumi-nee's death and hearing Sasuke running off Naruto knew he had a job to do. Although Sasuke wasn't a brother by blood he almost felt like a brother by soul, ever since they were little their connection was clear even to him even through his thick head, so helping his brother was what he knew he had to do.

Truth be told he probably wouldn't have caught up to him over such a short distance if they hadnt both already been through a hellish training session. Sasuke was always the faster of the two but being this spent allowed Naruto to gain ground quickly.

Coming up quickly behind him the usual approach would have to simply tackle him but he would never consider it today. Looking ahead he watched as Sasuke reached a wide road and simply stopped instead of jumping. Seeing Sasuke slump back sitting on the tiles made Naruto up his pace until he was just behind him.

"Hey Sasuke." It was flat and soft, only loud enough for only Sasuke to hear it. But a simple nod without a glance was all he got in return.

"Mom told me too."

"Yeah I know."

"Mom told me they were after her..." Sitting down next to Sasuke he let out a deep sigh.

"They were after her eye's Naruto, they targeted her and focused on her only because she was an Uchiha and the bloodline she held." Naruto looked over to Sasuke's only to see that his knuckles white from the force he was gripping with.

Running his hands trough his hair Naruto didn't really know what to say. It hurt that much now that she was gone but Sasuke was her real family and he had more of a right to be vengeful. He was an Uchiha heir after all.

"Everyone in the clan says the sharingan makes you strong, but thats bullshit!" The thunk of a kunai hitting an exposed wooden truss on the opposite side of the street worried him a little but the fact that it had penetrated up to the handle worried him more.

"It makes you complacent, it makes you think less and it makes you an easy target! Once they have a way to be our eye's an Uchiha is dead! The Uchiha would be better off with no sharingan what so ever." A handful of shuriken embedded into the same truss with the smilliar force.

Sasuke was had a narrowed look upon him now. "Naruto if I end up like Inabi, Yashiro or any of the other stupid adults in the clan make sure to beat some sense into me." The tone he set read loud and clear that he wasn't joking.

Normally he would have been thrilled to beat up Sasuke but today was different. Placing his hand on his brother's shoulder he spoke softly again. "I promise it brother."

0o0o0o0o

Even at this distance Fugaku could see the conviction in their eye's, he was quite a way back to make sure neither had seen him but he wanted to make sure they were together at least. As long as those two worked together their was nothing that could stop them.

He lent back into the shadow's as both boys got up and moved their way further into the village. Vaguely hearing 'ramen' was enough to know that Naruto still himself but listening to what Sasuke had to say about his own clan's men and the eye's he would soon unlock worried him.

'Your right about certain clan members though son, I will give you that at least.' He shook his head thinking of Inabi, Yashiro and a number of his other clan's men. To this day it disappointed him how some inside his own clean treated people they had seen as 'outsiders', it was disrespectful at best and near traitorous at worst. They were all shinobi of the leaf, no matter what clan you were from you gave respect to all other leaf nin, you didn't have to be friends. Respect was lacking trait in many of the mebers in his clan.

As Naruto and Sasuke soon left his sight he thought over how bad his clan had been before said blond had become a part of it. 'Oh Naruto...I have no doubt this clan owe's you the world and as long as you have either your mother, myself and your brother's. This clan will always back you.' But an unmistakable presence moving up on him stiffened his composer.

To her namesake, the captain had appeared behind him 'almost' without him noticing. Almost as if she was her code name incarnate, but there was a reason only the best ninja in the village got to wear the big hat.

"Good morning captain."

Dropping to one knee said captain offered a scroll to her hokage. "Mission reports from the foundation, he was not pleased when he handed these over.'' Wraith's monotone voice was seemingly more emotionless then normal, she clearly didn't care for the old man nor did she care for his intentions.

"He is an elder of the village and is well within reason of deserving our respect captain...Weather or not he gets it is another matter entirely though." Glancing over these lower rank mission reports he could already see Danzo's pattern of misinformation and lie's seemingly dripping off the scroll. "Your secondary mission?" That question had seemingly come from nowhere.

"I have the location of five root barracks along with a pair of underground training and marshalling points. At current evaluations I believe Danzo may have as many as three hundred shinobi at his disposal, but my instincts tell me he has far more."

Her tone had a certain edge to it that made him slightly worried. The captain was rarely worried, even facing an elite like Kakashi didn't faze her more then a quickened heart rate but to see her openly nervous.

"Be cautious."

Those two word's made the anbu commander raise her mask. They sounded almost fatherly to her, hell he was old enough to be her father but she had always been close to her Hokage. She didn't train with him from the earliest age for nothing, she had fought beside him through years jarring training sessions and deadly missions to be mere 'mediocre anbu' she was the best. Having her sensei remind her to 'be cautious' was all she needed to her that she still had a special spot in his heart for her, it wasn't often she got a warm fuzzy feeling these days.

With a curt nod from him she was quickly gone and Fugaku was left standing on the roof alone. Looking up to the monument her could only sigh. 'Oh where have these years gone old friend...' But their was little time for pondering such things, over to the outer walls he restless. 'Hmmm perhaps a proper training session would help.'

Thinking it over it was the best choice, he certainly wasn't doing paper work on his day off and his other bet was that Mikito needed time to cool down. So with a nod to himself he was off.

 **Holy crap, chapter 10, well its been a rough road. I wasn't nearly expecting this chapter to take so long but i got stuck in a rut with it and well this is how long it took me to get out of it. It seems fitting though to have it out just as Christmas gets here, well at least for me anyway seeing as I'm from Australia and I'm well over a dozen hours ahead of any readers within US time zones. Now i hope everyone enjoys this chapter as a Christmas present and i hope to all my readers that they enjoy the holiday season as a whole. It a time for family to be together and be their for one and other. Now before i bore the rest of you with my sappy holiday sentiment i will hopefully be posting more often into the new year and while i haven't been writing i have been thinking. I have been planning out a lot in my head but with every chapter i write it almost feels as if I'm getting further away from the end. Truth be told i had never imagined how difficult this would be to write but i am enjoying every second of it and it is my hope that everyone who read's it enjoys it as much as i have writing it. Now Merry Christmas and a happy new year, it will depend on my personal life if i get another chapter out before new years but i will try my hardest. So as always this has been the DogeKage and enjoy a very merry Christmas cookie while reading this chapter. Thank you.**


	11. Dango

The Wicked Eye Hokage Chapter: 11.

 **Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter eleven. As always I don't own Naruto nor would I wish too.**

Character Bio's.

Anko Mitarashi. 23 years old, no changes to outfit as it's already pretty damn cool, if only a little exposing. Changes will be made to her personal life but those will be revealed in later chapters. Skilled special jonin with a mastery of fire nature ninjutsu along with a good grounding in wind nature ninjutsu, most of which she had learnt from her old master but has only now been able to use them fully after first mastering fie nature. Her skill's in ninjutsu and taijutsu make her a formidable opponent but is held back by the sealed curse mark on her shoulder.

Yugao Uzuki. 21 years old, either wears her anbu armour or leaf jonin flack vest depending if she is on or off duty. Her main role is Hokage protection, mostly involves not being seen in his office and protects him while he is on the street's walking among the population. She is an extremely skilled anbu, a master at kenjutsu, along with high degrees of skill in fuinjutsu and sensing. She was personally selected by the hokage to become his guard after she was battle tested in Kakashi's 'Team Ro'. Was capable of making it into the anbu at 17 along with being hand picked by Kakashi to be placed in 'Team Ro' after Itachi's promotion to anbu captain.

0o0o0o0o

Very little had surprised Itachi recently, but today was an exception. Loosing his spar against Yugao and Anko had surprised himself a little, but he had been a little over confident by not allowing himself to not use Jutsu. Thinking back over that decision could only shake his head at himself, both of his opponent's were highly skilled and Anko was far more deceptive then he had imagined.

The other thing that had surprised was the assortment of looks that he and the other two women beside him were getting. Having Yugao on his left she had the proud walk that all anbu had and even though she had hengded with a normal jonin's attire on she still demanded respect. Anko on his right was almost skipping down the street on her way to free dango and despite the fact that her attire left little to the imagination she walked without a care in the world.

Anko may have not have had a care in the world but even she must have noticed some of the looks she received. Most of the younger women gave her rather dirty looks, not only for her choice of outfit but perhaps for being next to himself. Itachi knew of his good looks and truth be told he had not been in any sort of long term relationship, but much to his relief his fan girl club had some what from existence after the start of his anbu career

But some of the older civilians and even some of the older shinobi gave her judging looks, even a few looks bordering on disgust. He certainly knew of Anko's past, it was common knowledge of her apprenticeship to the snake sannin. What concerned him most though but her personal file was marked 'top secret' so it was even out of the hands of anbu captains such as himself. It wasn't common that a personal file was marked top secret, the only other personal file that he knew of that was top secret was Naruto's.

But for all the things going through Itachi's mind and the fact that he now had to shout dango for someone that was more addicted to it then himself. But he was calm, that wasn't common for himself, as an anbu captain he was always on alert but standing with the two women beside him he felt at ease. But he felt as of he was betraying himself for being this calm for what has happened in the last few days.

Before he could frown though he was raised from his thoughts be a sing song voice. "Hehe i hope you have plenty of money Itachi, I have only had dango once today."

"It's fine Miss Anko, you just go ahead and pick out how ever much you want." Anko's eye's lit up brighter then Naruto's at the promise of free ramen. As the sweet's shop came into view Anko ran ahead with a skip in her step.

"You shouldn't enable her addiction like that Itachi." The deadpanned statement from his anbu subordinate made him smile a little.

"Their is little harm in this addiction though Yugao, even though it is one of the three shinobi vices."

"I don't think you'll see it in such a fine light after she is finished and your wallet is empty."

Between her chuckle and the noise that this market made her ears were still sharp. 'Damn snake whore with the Uchiha heir...' A young civilian woman was just a touch to loud for her own good and seeing Itachi's small smile drop the same instant told her that he had heard it as well.

The street went dead silent, it normally would have been Yugao defending Anko's honour but this time it was Itachi's own killing intent. The young purple haired woman took a subconscious step back from the younger anbu and it wasn't just her. Many of the civilians in the street were caught off guard by the pressure in the air and even the shinobi in the area were put off.

"Oi! Itachy! I have dango to eat and you have bills to pay so get your arse up here!''

Snapped from the sudden loose of composer Itachi was soon to correct himself but the stare from Yugao and even from Anko down the street put him off slightly. But with a quick step he was on the way back down the street to the sweets shop.

Before he knew it Yugao was back at his side and Anko's head had ducked back around the corner. "You don't have to say anything Taichio."

A simple nod was all she got in return but she could notice the young anbu captain was a little on edge from the younger girl's comment. "She gets a bad wrap from her past..." The failed attempt at small talk came out rather fast and awkwardly. Cursing herself in her head she resigned not to bring it up again but it seemed the Uchiha had different plans.

"I already know about her more public past." His tone was dry. "I already know what someones past can do to their present, even in their own past was completely out of the person's control. It's something my father tries to help from his position."

His tone grew sharper as his sentence finished but Yugao already knew to the person of whom he was referring too.

"Its sad isn.." Her sentence was cut off by Itachi raising his hand. "Yes it is sad but both people of whom we are referring to are doing their best by sticking it to kami above and not wallowing in their supposed fate."

Itachi's eye's were hard as the tempered steel their own weapons were made from. Yugao hadn't seen him in this mood, despite she had watched him at complete focus in the field this was a different type of focus. This focus meant a painful death to anyone that hurt those that he cared about, seeing her enemies falter and wilt under his gaze wasn't something she wanted to experience.

As Itachi turned the corner and walked into the sweet's shop he could already see Anko sitting down with several sticks of dango waiting for their inevitable demise and a few sticks that had already been devoured.

His focused masked had been dropped for a more friendly and relaxed public mask, sometimes he wondered to himself if he had a split personality that came along with the ease of his personality changes. Sadly he had resigned himself to believing it was just part of his life as a shinobi.

"You could slow down a little Miss Anko..." He deadpanned. "How will you be able to eat your full with stomach cramps and indigestion?"

The puzzled look Anko gave him was similar to that of an offending puppy or an offending Naruto depending on the severity of the crime, but it stung a little to know he he certainly wasn't a skilled conversationalist.

"Dont worry Itchy...Many years of hard work and dedication has allowed me to endure this dangerous and thankless job...but somebody has to do it." The first tick mark on his forehead was from the new nickname she obviously had picked for him, but the ease of which she rattled off her reasoning for her crippling habit had produced the second. But sadly his brooding was interrupted.

"Oi itachy don't look so glum, I only just beat you..." A smack from Yugao was quick to follow. "Owww...well ok 'WE' only just beat you so stop looking so glum, hell have some dango if you want."

Anko halfheartedly pushed a plate of dango over too Itachi's side of the table. It surprised both women on how quickly all three sticks of dango disappeared, Anko raised an eye brow.

"Hmmmm who know's Yugao-nee, their might be an eat off at the _'Dan-Go corral_ '. Both of her sparring partners sweet dropped at the cheesiness of the comment and she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Well on that note ill get more dango!" Anko was up in a flash ordering more sweet's from the counter, but Itachi was sitting at his seat more then a little perplexed. All the thing's he had heard about the 'snake mistress' and 'snake whore' didn't hold up with the genuine artical. Plenty had told him to be wary of her and of how crazy she was but it didn't make a lot of sense.

The opposition to the theory was that she was even still alive, if she was a traitor she would have been killed on the spot and she if lied Inoichi would have discovered her betrayal and then would have been put to the sword. Second was her seemed insane personality and for what he had seen throughout the village she could hardly be called crazy by any shinobi without most of whom being called hypocrites. Most ninja developed extreme personality's due to the line of work they were in, Might Gai's was a prime example. The next person would have been Tsunade Senju with her crippling gambling habit, it was common for most ninja to form some sort of habit to deal with their life. Reading porn in public and smoking where just some that he could name off the top of his head.

"Thinking about the hypocrisy of it arent you." It wasn't really a question, but he was somewhat disappointed in himself for being read so easily.

"I've been so close to tearing my hair out that many times thinking over it Itachi, but it never gets any easier. But ill admit that its getting better for her...when I first brought her back it was far worse."

"How does she cope?" He didn't want that question to sound pleading but he guessed Yugao would understand.

"Spite." Her voice was so cold and distant it truly scared Itachi. "She spite's all those who thought she should be nothing or even dead. It's what keeps her going forward, so all those who have wronged her in her life only see her walking forward."

"That...it doesn't seem healthy." Itachi's voice was quite and Yugao heard it loud and clear.

"Our life is never healthy, despite the fact that we do it as our duty to the village killing all those soul's. It wear's even the best of us down, those who enter the shinobi world never come out of it innocent. You an I are perfect example's captain we both entered the Anbu when we were young, although you have been in the force far longer then I have."

"Her personal file is top secret." Again it was quite but again Yugao heard it loud and clear.

"Anko's past is her's and her's alone, your father understood how much her past could affect her social life now and decided on the solution similar to that of your little brother's. So if she want's you to know she'll tell you in her own time Itachi."

He nodded slowly. 'How could someone that tormented still even smile...let alone forge on?' Staring in through the window he saw the dirty looks directed at her back but she looked as if she didn't have a care in the world. 'Just how strong you are Anko...' As he chuckled to himself.

to his credit he didn't flinch when she turned and meet his gaze, even the saucy wink got little more then a raised eye brow much to her chagrin. As Anko skipped towards the front door of the restaurant Itachi turned only to see a knowing smile barely gracing Yugao's lips, Itachi could only shake his head.

"So Itchy..." Said Itchy refused to face palm while all the other customers heard his new nickname but he turned to Anko anyway.

"Do you have any cool wind nature jutsu you could teach me? I've Nearly mastered the wind blade jutsu and I know that your fancy eye's can copy any jutsu they see so you must have a few stored up.''

Itachi shook his head. "Sadly not Anko, while I do know a quite a number of wind nature jutsu I cant hand them out. You'll be able to find most of them in the jutsu library and the others you wont find their are S-ranked level wind nature kinjutsu."

The faint sound of an old perverted man face falling off the roof shone a little light onto Anko's request for the young man. Despite all his genius Itachi was more then a little socially inept. Luckily for him Anko wasn't one to give up.

"Ohhhhh come on Itchy-sama..." Itachi was hard pressed to stem the blood rushing to his nose as Anko leaned over the small table showing off her assets extremely well along with eating her dango as suggestively as possible.

Any normal man would have glazed over with the sudden rush of blood away from his brain just as a certain white haired man had done on the roof above them but Itachi was always thinking ahead. With Anko carefully trying to show off enough cleavage without being arrested for public nudity she had left the ever so precious dango undefended so with one single swipe all available dango was carefully sitting in Itachi's lap with one stick already being devoured.

The look of shear betrayal made him smirk a little and Yugao was hard pressed on trying not to let out a chuckle. But with one carefully time move Anko's swipe for the dango proved useless but at the same time she was practically laying on the table giving Itachi an even better view of her 'assets'.

"Getting a good view..." Itachi mentally face palmed knowing he had been caught peeping like said certain old man currently on the roof would have been but he resigned himself to what ever revenge she had in mind. But as his own onyx eye's meet her dark hazel orbs, he wasn't sure what he was seeing in them but it certainly wasn't anger or rage like he was expecting but he couldn't place the emotion he saw in them.

In this moment it wasn't only Itachi who was frozen Anko to was locked with the gaze of the young Uchiha. His sharingan wasn't activated like it was before in their spar and she couldn't help but stare. 'Strength, but serenity, power but restraint...the exact opposite of him.' despite the fact she wanted to frown thinking of her own sensei she couldn't bring herself to but the little moment between them was soon to be ruined.

"Hey you two either need too kiss or get back too eating dango! You've been sitting their for nearly a minute now love birds." Unlike the time during their spar the comment came directly from the real Yugao this time. Itachi was first to look up with a rosy tinge on his cheeks, but to the surprise of both Yugao and Itachi. Anko was quickly back in her own seat with the plate of dango in her lap and hiding a blush by eating her most favourite meal.

Anko's face was lowered, her hair was covering her eye's but to Itachi this person sitting across from him wasn't the same person he had been fighting against no more then an hour ago. But it was Yugao that was most startled by her roommate's change in demeanour, she had seen every side of Anko and when she had called out her long stare with Itachi she was expecting a rant at the very least, or a shuriken at the worst. But now seeing her recede into herself like this worried her somewhat, it wasn't common at all for Anko to do this.

*Cough* "Well seeing as we are nearly out of dango I'll get some more. Anything you would like Miss Yugao?" With a polite 'no thank you' from Yugao Itachi walked into the store to buy some more sweet's and allow some time to regain his own composer. But Yugao was quick to start asking about Anko's unusual behaviour.

"Don't say a thing Yugao-nee..." a dangerous glare came from Anko's as her best friend smiled innocently in her direction. "Oh come now Anko, I couldn't possibly let a moment like that pass with out a little bit of teasing." Despite the fact the Yugao wasn't teasing her as much as she would be if the roles were reversed she still had the urge to wipe that smug grin off her face.

"Oh go and sit on Hayate.." sticking her tongue out, but Yugao wasn't fazed. "Oh come on Anko, he's a pretty nice guy anyway. Why not just say you like him?" She tried her hardest to not sound patronising but it still probably sounded that way to her roommate.

A sharp look was what she got in return first. "We are dango buddies and nothing more Yugao-nee. Anything more would be sacrilege to the gods of dango and the laws on dango buddies." Stating all of that 'matter o factually' with a rather serious tone was the deadly serious 'ten commandment's of dango'.

"Oh come on Anko you made that up.''

"Made up or not its my religion and i am devoted to it!"

The funny looks she got from the other patrons didn't seem to worry her but she leaned over to make sure Itachi wasn't looking back out. "You seem a little worried about what someone thinks of you though, that's a first."

"Oh shut it Yugao-nee, hell he is six years younger then me, it'd be practically illegal." Huffing and crossing her arms.

"Six years...? True he is only seventeen but as an anbu captain i'd say he's nearly had more life experience then you. Along with the fact is quite a fine looking young man and the heir to one of, if not The most important clans in the leaf i'd say he's a good catch."

Yugao's blazee tone only served to annoy Anko more. "Well if he is clan heir I'd bet he'd have rich and beautiful women throwing them selves at him, knowing him he'd probably have fun with more then a few."

"Sorry Miss Anko, no such luck for me."

Anko's eye's widened as she realised who had said the such a thing in such a tone dripping with amusement. "Or would that be lucky for you Anko-nee?" The comment coming from her room mate was nearly enough to let go of a hand full of shuriken but she decided to just pinch the bridge of her nose in defeat.

"Yugao-nee, I'm gonna get you back for that some day..." She mumbled under her breath.

As she continued to grumble Itachi was kind enough to place the whole plate of dango in front of her, which earned him a mumbled 'Thank you'.

For the next few minutes there was a comfortable silence, Yugao was happy just to close her eye's and rest in her chair for a few minutes. While Anko slowed down to savour her dango and Itachi sat and sipped on a cup of coffee he had got for himself at the counter. ''So Itchy." He wanted to face palm but wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"What's it like being part of such a big clan? Like it must be interesting having such a large family around." Despite Anko's genuine tone with the question Itachi was quick to notice how carefully she was picking her words, he guessed that she might be fishing for a little answer for his earlier mood.

"It's ok, I guess. Having a big family around is nice but I mostly speed time with training or with my little brothers so I normally only meet them at clan events or just on the streets." He shrugged along with his answer but Anko seemed satisfied.

"Hey don't you have to do the great fireball Jutsu to be fully recognised within the clan as a ninja?" As she munched on another stick of dango.

"In a way, it's really just an old tradition from before the founding of the major villages. The elders are the only that still make it hold sway in the clan, your not technically an adult ninja until you can perform it properly. I think it's outdated." He spat with venom at the end which got a raised eye brow from Yugao. Anko was slowed in her eating but not for long. "Hmmm well if you become clan head and Hokage you'll be able to change it."

The honest smile and enthusiasm he got from Anko wasn't what he was expecting and he couldn't help but smile slightly. 'One day...' He thought to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

For the next half hour Anko asked a few more questions while Itachi was happy to answer them, even Yugao joined in asking a legend from within the Anbu about some of his fetes and experiences. Even though he didn't normally talk about missions with other's he was mostly happy with sharing some tips and battle advice to which Anko eagerly listened too. She also told him about her own training routine. 'She certainly has Naruto's work ethic for getting stronger and certainly more then a bit of his craziness.' He thought to himself offhandedly.

But it wasn't too long before Yugao had to leave, 'protection detail' as she waved goodbye.

''At least Hokage protection detail is a one of the safer jobs in the Anbu." He sound softly just as Yugao turned the corner.

"Yeah but she's strong anyway, hell if she can beat me to a pulp their arent many jonin she couldn't beat."

"True." He shrugged. "What happens though when ten jonin of your level face her at once." His worried tone came through a little stronger then he wanted it too. He looked up to notice it was late afternoon, 'Well at least my Saturday hasn't been boring.' But a tap on his shoulder brought him from is day dreaming to see Anko with her grin.

"Hey don't worry about Yugao-nee, she's super tough and old man Hokage is too nice too leave his body guards alone against an enemy. But who know's maybe once your Hokage you cat protect her yourself."

"The Hokage should protect all of the people in the village shouldn't he."

"Like the little blond twerp..." She said coolly finishing her last piece of dango.

"You think he shouldn't be." Anko wanted to know just how protective of the young jinjuriki Itachi was, but to see the activation of his sharingan in anger like he did made her flinch. Gulping she was quick to raise her hands in apology.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see how far you would go for him." She tried to play it off but Itachi was agitated beyond anything that she had seen of him. "He is my little brother...what were you expecting Miss Anko." He replied with a frosty tone.

"Hey I didn't mean too offend...but Naruto isn't the only one he has kept safe from outside harm alright." Getting out of her seat quickly but keeping her eye's away from the young Uchiha was a harder then she expected.

"Look, thanks for the dango...and the spar. It was fun, but I better get going." One quick wave goodbye with and she was gone in a swirl of leaves.

'Well I could have ended that better.' He thought to himself, he couldn't understand why he was so frustrated. But with the sudden spike of a certain charka signature above him, he could only sigh.

"You know its quite shocking how similar you and your father are you know that? For one neither of you could ever talk to the finer sex." The old white haired man was easy enough too see with his sharingan activated but he had a knack for the transparent escape technique.

He merely closed his eye's and shook his head, but Jiraya laughed. "You both brood the same way as well!" The sannin wiped a mock tear from his eye.

"It's touching to know that I have a perverted guardian angle but why were you spying on me?" His exasperated tone made Jiraya a little more serious.

"Research for my fine works of literature, but mostly because I thought our mutual blond prankster would be with you. He seemed upset when he left the compound but so I decided to let him get air before I talked to him."

"Was any of that time spent at a brothel?" Itachi said rather coolly but the look he got back from the sannin would have frozen the blood in a lesser mans veins.

"I may not be serious all that often young Uchiha but that boy is the one thing I'm most concerned about in this world, DO NOT forget that." Seeing the Jiraya like this was more then enough to remind Itachi of whom he was speaking too.

"My apologies lord Jiraya." He dipped his head curtly, perverseness aside he was still a man that demeaned respect. "No apologies needed kid..." Leaning forward in the seat Jiraya rested his arms on the table between them.

"The arranged nuptial's really has gotten under your skin hasn't it." His voice was low and soft, the tone the old spymaster was speaking in allowed no one to hear what he was saying. But Itachi's wide eye's spoke enough and a pleased grin formed on the old mans lips.

"I protect the safety of this village even from those within it, information that is of no use to Fugaku is kept by myself alone but it doesn't stop me from hearing it anyway." In an instant the playful mask of the old man was dropped and the eye's of this battle hardened shinobi was revealed.

"You couldn't fathom the lengths Hiashi went to in order to protect his daughters. In the end now he is merely a puppet leader of the Hyuga with the strings tied to the hands of elders from within the clan. So don't not be so quick to lay the blame at your fathers feet."

"You shouldn't be as hard on your father for the arraignment as well, during the warring clans era and the early village era arranged marriages the norm for the children of high ranking ninja. It doesn't excuse the promise he made to you and your brother but it still isn't uncommon for the children of clan heads." 'Kami that makes me sound old...' Jiraya idly thought to himself.

"Well if my own reaction is anything to go by, Naruto's reaction should be the one my father must be worried about." The dry comment was certainly enough to get a chuckle out of the old man.

"He certainly has a way with words doesn't he..."

"Dont doubt me teme! I could totally eat forty bowls of ramen, believe it!''

"Sounds like our little blond hell raiser now."

0o0o0o

"Oh just shut it dobe, your stomach would explode before you got to thirty." Rolling his eye's.

"Oh yeah you wanna be..." Naruto quickly swivelled his head looking around and Sasuke was quick to notice. "Hear something Naruto?"

Naruto suddenly snapped his head to a small sweets shop a few building's down the road. "I'd recognise that old perverted bastards chuckle anywhere." Pointing an accusing finger at a seemingly large white bush.

'Oi I'm a super pervert!' Was quickly yelled back up the street towards the pair from said bush.

"Pervy sage!"

0o0o0o0o0o

 **Hello all im happy to finally say that chapter 11 is done, it's my longest chapter yet but I had alot more trouble writing this then I thought I would have. Now I will not being giving up on this story any time soon, I have thought way to far ahead with everything just to give up and let it fade away. But each chapter is different for me to write as differences in my life take up time that I could be using to write. With work, friends and poker it's a little difficult to get enough time to start a rhythm with my writing and normally when I do get a rhythm its at 11:30 on a week night. Now I am asking for a little help in regards to Fugaku's mangekyou sharingan, as of yet I don't really want to give him the power of the amaterasu. I think it would be a bit cheap and while I do have two good idea's about what power I should give him I would really like to hear anyone else's input on the matter.**

 **This has been the DogeKage, please keep enjoying the story so please favourite or review as it would mean a lot, Thank you and enjoy a cookie.**


	12. Era

The Wicked Eye Hokage: Chapter 12.

"Hmmm I didn't know you went on date's with pervy sage." Strolling casually to the table they were both sitting at. "I think you could do better..." leaning over and whispering it to his older brother.

"Hey I'm a prize winning catch you little hellion!" Jiraya's mock outrage only got a laugh out of Naruto.

"Sure, sure you grey haired old lecher." Scoffing at the old man only him a slap over the head from Sasuke. "Be respectful!" Before Naruto could start a wrestling match with his brother a hand fell on his shoulder holding him in place, it surprised doth Jiraya and Sasuke that Itachi merely resting his hand on Naruto's shoulder could make him stop so suddenly.

"S-sorry...Big bro." Naruto's head was low and his words were far more respectful then normal.

"Remember that in public you are representing the Uchiha little brother, a no holds barred wrestling match in a sweet's shop would be far from appropriate." The statement had an edge that told Naruto there was little room for leeway.

As Jiraya watched Naruto sink back in his seat, it amazed him on how persuasive his was with his adopted little brother. But a statement quite as the grave from Sasuke soon got his attention.

"Father told us about Izumi." Sasuke sunt into a chair beside his brother's. "He told us why they were after her as well." Spitting the sentence through his teeth.

'At lease he was honest with you both.' Itachi quietly thought to himself. "I miss her as well, but her funeral will be tomorrow so you'll be able to say your final goodbye's."

Watching the reactions of both boy's surprised him at first, thinking Naruto would yell and shout to the high heavens was almost a given but seeing the usually rambunctious blonde sit with his head down tore into him. It was Sasuke's white knuckles and grinding teeth that concerned him, so a calming palm on his shoulder once again brought down the situation.

"Although Izumi was killed on the mission she was not the only one." Naruto and Sasuke were quick to look up.

"Tomorrow's funeral will be a joint funeral with the Hyuga clan along with the other member's of Izumi's team that fell along side her."

"Were they after the Byakugan as well big brother?" Sasuke immediate words on the subject of doujutsu was quick to get the attention of both Jiraya and Itachi.

"No, when I was talking with father he said that Izumi was the only one to be targeted in such a manner. It is the reason why Shisui will be leading the mission to find and eliminate those responsible."

"Well if Shisui is going after them there as good as gone." Naruto spoke up rather surely.

"Don't be so cocky gaki, their are plenty of strong ninja out their." Waggling his finger.

"Oh come on pervy sage! Shuisui is the strongest, only behind big bro!" With Sasuke quick to back up his statement even though with a little more respect for the old man Itachi could only smile watching them both.

0o0o0o0oo0o

For the next half hour Naruto was more then happy to regal Jiraya the past months that he has been away for but with the sun starting to drop below the western wall it was time to go home.

WIth Sasuke and Naruto setting off a number of steps ahead it left Jiraya at Itachi's side. "Sneaky like your father as well..." The monotone comment was extremely quite.

"What ever do you mean?'' Was Itachi's equally monotone reply but Jiraya lifted his hand to Itachi's shoulder.

"Medical ninjutsu...not a damaging jutsu but simply a calming inflow of chakra to ease the heart and mind, I wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn't created by my very own team mate."

"I have been branching out with my abilities lord Jiraya, I will certainly be giving seals my full attention into the future."

"A fine aim, although I am guessing like your father you will have trouble with seal's as well." Placing his hand under his chin, Jiraya recalled some old memoires.

"In the years following his rise to hokage your father has become knowledgeable in the art of seals, but he still pales in comparison to the fourth. Well no ninja can be perfect at everything."

Itachi was quick to nod his head. "Unlike many of my clan Lord Jiraya I know the limitations of the Uchiha and unlike some of my clansmen see our hubris all too clearly."

A serious and sombre expression was all that graced the older shinobi's face. "Their is good in your clan though young one." Glancing ahead at the two boys with Naruto chasing Sasuke for 'blaspheming' against the ramen gods.

"The good seem to wilt and fall while the bad take root and grow ever stronger."

Seeing the pain in the young Uchiha's eye's Jiraya stopped suddenly in the street, thinking back so many year's to something his teacher told him. Something that had guided him throughout his high's, low's and many turmoil's during his life.

"When the tree leave's dance, one shall find flame's. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village and once again. The tree leave's shall bud anew..."

Itachi dipped his head with respect to the old man, his words were true and it was the embodiment of the 'will of fire'. Something he had dedicated himself to many years ago, but sadly the moment wasn't to last.

"Oi! You better not be using that line in any of your novel's pervy sage! Its way to smart for you!"

"You take that back gaki! I'm a brilliant writer, to which my thousands of loyal readers can acclaim."

'Thousands of fellow perverts more like it...' was the mumbled response.

"AHAH! But for I am the king of all perverts, I am the one and only SUPER PERVERT!" Chanting his infamous nickname to which the three others sweat dropped.

"Ahh to hell with it I'm going home, ill see you later pervy sage." With a quick spin on his heels Naruto caught up to Sasuke as they kept moving towards the Uchiha compound but as Itachi was about to follow Jiraya spoke up, the light hearted tone from before completely disappearing.

"Tell you father i'll meet him tonight."

"Anything I should know about? I am one of the leading anbu captain's after all." The old man's face was totally blank 'he's certainly got a terrific poker face.' Idly thinking to himself.

"Unless your the Hokage you aren't privy to certain information, remember I still out rank you. Good night kiddo." Turning slowly he began to walk back towards the eastern gate, putting two and two together Itachi noted it was also the diretction of the leaf's red light district.

"Just make sure your capable of making complete sentences when you arrive at the compound lord Jiraya." But a thumbs up over his shoulder was all Jiraya would respond with and in a puff of smoke he gone.

0o0o0o0o0

Itachi was making his way back through the clan compound, he always enjoyed walking through the street's at night. The peacefulness and quite helped him calm his mind after a long mission, not matter how cold or arrogant the clan could be they were all family and night was when all the family were with each other.

It wasn't long before a pair of Uchiha police turned the corner, he quickly recognised as Tekka and Yakumi watching walk closer he could see they were both chatting and laughing. Each of them had earned Itachi's respect not only for being skilled jonin ninja but also for being the some of the first within the clan to openly support Naruto to become an honorary Uchiha.

Walking past each other Yakumi and Tekka gave respectful nod's to which Itachi returned. Thinking of how many of his clans men envied him or out right despised him with his promotion into the anbu, but it was a warm feeling to know those two congratulated him. 'You'll be greater then your father.' At the time being greater then father seemed along way off and now it seemed even further.

Getting to the main house he slide off his shoes and walked inside. Stepping into the dining room he knew something was wrong, the silence was deafening. Naruto was sitting with Sasuke beside him but both were extremely quite for a simple dinner at home.

"Mother." She gave a warm smile. "Father I believe you'll be having a visitor tonight." Sitting down at the opposite end of the table to his father Itachi was slow to begin eating. The apricot duck was lovely but with Sasuke and Naruto being silent nothing felt right at the table.

"Itachi.." Fugaku voice was flat. "Would you be able to join me in my study after dinner I have some thing's i'd like to ask you."

"Does it have to do with up coming events father?" Placing his knife and fork beside his plate Itachi meet Fugaku's eye's with a steely look. Naruto and Sasuke were silent as the grave but intently watching, neither had seen Itachi like this and neither knew the cause so it only took one look between them to know this wasn't something to get involved in.

"It has to do with many things my son."

After the exchange Fugaku didn't speak a word while Mikito kept an extremely close eye on both them while the two youngest boys were finishing their dinner. Leaving the table in silence Sasuke and Naruto were quickly off to bed, both were extremely confused about the exchange at dinner so without pressing the issue both left without a word. Mikito stood silently to removed the younger boy's plate's but was careful not to take her eye's away from the pair still seated.

"So father what would you like to talk about." The comment was as sharp as a kunai.

"Itachi, perhaps this conversation should be reserved for my study." Itachi's figure didnt any relax in his chair.

"I think not, what ever has to be said should be said here. IN FRONT of my brothers." Itachi's hand slapped down on the table as both rose in their seats, but as their sharingan's flared they both noticed glints in the corners of their eye's.

"You two, had better calm down this instant..." Mikito's voice was low and deadly and she held a pair of steak knives in her left hand while her other was out stretched towards the table. Looking down both noticed that a knife had embedded into the table directly between their pointer and ring finger's of both men.

"Itachi, go to the study room or get out!" Saying that to her beloved son cut her apart on the inside but desperate time's called for equal measure's. "And You!" Not only turning to Fugaku but walking directly to him while glaring eye to eye.

"You will listen to your son and heir, you started this so now you finish it or I will." Looking up into the eye's of the man she loved she wouldn't allow herself to break at a time like this. Lucky they both backed down.

"You will both go to the study room and word this out as father and son." Pointing to the door out of the dining room Mikito could only glare dagger's at both of them but she prayed Itachi would not leave. Seeing Itachi stand slowly and start to walk towards Fugaku's study room she let out a breath of relief.

"Thank yo-" He tried to thank for bringing them both back but he was stood silent as she turned with tears in her eye's.

"You'll be sleeping on the couch tonight husband..." Absentmindedly throwing the left over plates in the sink without a care as they shattered. Walking towards the door she finally turned to look at him with tears in her eye's.

"Mend the transgressions with Itachi or don't bother mending things with me."

Watching Mikito leave the room without a second glance back Fugaku could only stand helpless. He loved her like no one else and he would have rather seen her hit him then the icy words she left him with. Now he could only try to fix his standing with Itachi.

o0o0o0o0o

Itachi was angry. But it wasn't all to do with his father, he was angry at himself that he had become so caught up in his emotions to allow another out burst like that. But it was done, ruining things with Anko earlier and now with his parents. He would have cursed himself if his father wasn't sitting in front of him.

He heard what his mother had said and seeing his father like this still hurt. Seeing the man he had looked up too and trained under, someone he admired and wished to be like. But now he saw his father in a different light, a broken light. Fragmented and and broken, trying to hold it together, thinking back to Jiraya's words he swore to himself he would be more reserved now. But only if father understood where he truly was.

"My son." Sighing and running his hands over his tired eye's and through his greying hair he pleaded. "I wish only for your well being and happiness. But in this world we live in sometimes we must sacrifice." With his absent response he continued on.

"Look my son, I have lost much over my life time. Enough to make me see clearly, but my vision is clouded when my family and my village in at risk. How am I supposed to put one before the other... like in the case of my predecessor."

Not reacting outwardly was difficult but hearing what his father was saying only confirmed his suspicion's on his little brother's lineage. "You mean he is truly..."

With a slow nod of his head Fugaku confirmed his gut feeling but instead of being happy at the new's a new rage boiled. "His heritage!'' Standing quickly activating the sharinigan. "How long could that knowledge have saved him from torment!"

Standing quickly Itachi was about to storm out with any repercussion's be damned but but a single phrase halted him. "You may as well have slit his throat your self and saved Iwa the trouble."

It was lucky that the chakra and sound suppression tags were active in the room. The chakra alone radiating from Itachi's body made his long hair rise and the Fugaku viably had to stop himself from moving in his seat. Turing with a white hot rage burning in his eye's Itachi's sheer power rivalled that of any sitting kage but Fugaku kept his cool.

"You act as if it isn't the truth son." Watching Itachi march towards him with his sharingan blazing into his soul would have made even him falter but he couldn't this night. But just as Itachi reached him ready to attack Fugaku leapt in his seat, a mere inch from Itachi's eye's then Itachi's world was black.

0o0o0o0o

This place he was in, it wasn't natural. Foreign, alien, almost evil. Through the blood red and the pitch black Itachi could make out figure's or at least one figure standing alone. As he watched over a dozen more shadows began to circle the single figure, but one laid cowering on the ground. Watching the scene in abstract red and black nothing seemed to happen until weapons appeared in their hands.

Then the sound's of battle became deafening, at first it was the screech of metal on metal but soon it was the screams and plea's over powered by the sizzling of human flesh of fire nature ninjutsu. It was some thing all Uchiha had to become used to, fire and the Uchiha were one and the same and any that couldn't handle the stress of battle didn't last long.

One by one the shadowy figure's fell. One dropped after losing their head, another with his own ninjato plunged through his chest and one other simply being turned to ash. One by one they all fell but with the sprays of blood the shadowed figure became more revealed. Soon the figure bacame clear, his father stood with four me still at his side's and as the sounds of battle dropped he could only hear the mumbled conversation of those still standing.

The battle had raged with none of the combatants seemingly moving but the out comes had all been the same for the shadowy figure's. Death had come to many already but these last four had not meet the same fate but had no injury had been landed against Fugaku.

Watching this black and red horror was hard enough but it was his father that he feared, he simply stood with dead eye's. Nothing troubled him nor did the death's of these men affect him. When the mumble's stop all four had resumed their fighting positions but it seemed to matter little. He watched as Fugaku's hands moved slowly but with undoubted precision. 'Serpent', 'tiger', 'dragon', 'horse'. Never having seen that combination of hand signs he wondered what it could have been.

But what they were was merely horror, fire poured out a seemingly unstoppable vortex, then a giant dragon head appeared at its peak. As it rose it began to light the shadows from the men he was facing, their face's were twisted with fear and disbelief. They were frozen in the light of death looking at them he could only imagine the fear they had. Within a blink the dragon's body split creating four separate dragon's all connected to the stream that still bellowed from Fugaku.

In unison they turned, facing down to their victims and with the speed of white hot flame they descended on the souls standing below. Closing his eye's didn't stop the sounds from burning their way into his mind, he had been in the anbu for many years but he was never this brutal in the way he killed those who had to be. A simple enough genjutsu to immobilise the target then a blade through the heart or brain did the job. But watching what his father had done to those men sickened him.

"Tell Onoki what you saw here today."

Looking back to the gruesome scene his father walked towards the Iwa ninja cowering on the ground, kneeling down in front of this man he was still covered in the blood and ash from those he had killed.

''You will give this to your tsuchikage." Sliding an envelope from his robe he placed it in the terrified Iwa nin's hand and shooed him off.

As the terrified ninja took his first step away the horrific episode ended as the ghostly corpses faded away as Fugaku walked towards him.

"Mercenary ninja of the red bear battalion." Hearing his father begin to talk he attempted to turn away from him but he was locked in place. Even with his sharingan blazing his couldn't see through this genjutsu or even try to break it.

"Is that how you got your moniker father?."

"No son this is how I earned my moniker." Turning towards his son he could still only see rage in his eye's.

"Itachi..." Closing the distance he was nearly the exact same height and looked him in the eye's. They were filled with anger but he could see that this had scared him enough so that he could talk.

"I didn't begin this to impress you or to make you fearful of me, I have showed you this because I will not allow you, Sasuke or Naruto to become anything like myself. But despite my best efforts the council was able to have you promoted to the anbu."

Watching him walk forward he noticed his father in a different light, the blood that had covered his face was that of his younger self. Gone were the detriments and it paled him as he looked upon features of his father. To be frank he was nearly a spitting image of himself. The tear through creases under his eye's weren't as pronounced but they were noticeable enough, along with the dark and wilder hair that was worn in a pony tail. As if off instinct he could almost picture his own face alongside his father's.

"My life up until this point has been about providing for you and your brother's and that duty of mine will never be relinquished until my death. But as the leader of both the village and the Uchiha I have failed."

0o0o0o0o

Jarring back into the real world Itachi doubled over holding his stomach feeling as if he was about to throw up but to his right he could see his father using his desk as support while holding his eye's. His body seemingly moved on its own accord to help but an out stretched hand coated with blood stopped him.

"Father..?" The worried tone was evident but hearing his son so worried made him smile.

"One of the price's of our eye's son." Trying noticeably hard to steady himself Fugaku rose from the desk wiping away the blood with his sleeve.

"Along with the fact it's the first time I've used that technique."

Watching him take several calming breaths he slide back into his seat seeing that Itachi was some what calmer but still with many question's. So with a polite nod he showed he would be willing to answer them.

"What was in the letter?"

"Fact's and threat's and the less you know of it the better. Simple as that son." Without some much as a blink.

He rolled his eye's but knew that plausible deniability was important for all village's.

"The technique you just used then?"

"That was the tsukoyomi, it's the second most powerful genjutsu in existence. As you could tell it allows the user to warp time and space to their will." After explaining he raised his hands to rub his still sore eye's.

"It's disadvantage's seem devastatingly clear..."

The mono toned comment started a laugh but it ended as a cough. "It's effect's are far more taxing then they even appear, alongside the large amount of chakra it require's and the severe eye pain merely having the mangekyou active will eventually cause permanent blindness."

Watching his father continue to rub his eye's was some what worrying. "How far has it degraded your own eye sight father?" But he merely waved off at the question.

"Despite my age son my eye's are still as sharp as my youth." He held up three finger's. "This is the third time in which I have used it. The first being after my friend's sacrifice and the second being on the night of Naruto's birth."

Itachi's eye's widened. Y-you mean father?"

He chuckled. "Yes, with the mangekyou I was capable of not only fighting the nine tails in the story that is told now but I was able to control it with these eye's."

Staring at his father he couldn't believe what he'd heard. His father wasn't an arrogant man nor was he a show off. But to hear that he had not only fought it but controlled the beast was incredible.

"You haven't told the clan?"

Fugaku sat contemplating the answer. "No I haven't, nor will I. Not even the village elders know that I could control it, they only know that I was able to subdue it while the fourth sealed it inside of Naruto."

Itachi took the seat opposite to his father. "Son, few in the Uchiha know of the mangekyou's existence and if I were to tell them of the power's it could give someone, the clan would implode in on itself in search of that power. Its why I was hesitant on even telling you such a thing before you became the head of the clan."

He still sat in silence Fugaku could see the indecision written on his face but trying to make up for the lies told over two decades weren't easily fixed. But this was the situation he put himself in and their was only one way out.

"My time as head of the Uchiha and the village have taught me many things Itachi, but I never desired to become the the hokage. Minato was my friend, he was a great warrior but a far greater visionary and he was going to be the one to lead this village into it's future. But he gave himself too the knowledge that I would lead it in his stead."

Taking a deep breath he closed his eye's remembering that night all those years ago. 'Sadly son not even I can tell you of that man yet.'

"I can no longer lead this village and the clan in good conscious knowing that I am too far removed the the happening's of my own clansmen. It's why I have come to a decision."

Opening his top drawer he pulled out a small scroll, the Uchiha clan crest was emblazoned upon it as well as the wear of decades of use. Untying it gently he revealed its contents to be some of the greatest name in Uchiha history.

"Itachi this scroll contains the name's the leaders of the Uchiha for the last half millennium. Our clan fought for centres through the warring clans era but we still survive to this day thanks to the fetes of these men and women.

Looking at the names written he could see Fugaku's name and thumb print was fresh along with a small paragraph below. 'Fought the Nine Tailed demon Fox alongside the fourth Hokage of the hidden leaf village, was named Hokage in his thirty first year.'

Looking back to the other names that were inscribed into it he noticed the legend of the Uchiha himself. 'Madara Uchiha.' Looking closer he read of his feet's. 'Brought about the end of the warring clans era along side the first Hokage. Known to have controlled the Nine Tailed demon fox and brought the first hokage to near death before being defeated. Both first and second hokage stated he was the most powerful Uchiha of his time.'

Reading through these names and feet's was incredible, it had survived countless war's and the changes of era's and was still part of this clan. But he looked up to see his father gather a small brush and jar of ink placing it on the desk alongside the scroll.

"I know now that i cannot serve the Uchiha and the village equally, these past few days have proven that fact. But I can bring about a change that will bring the Uchiha into the future where we belong. My son, my era was one of war and death. Of chaos and misery."

Itachi could only sit stunned as Fugaku handed him the brush. "So from tomorrow forward you will be the Uchiha clans new era. You'll do what I couldn't son."

0o0o0o0o0o

 **Hello all yes I'm still here. I am sorry about the infrequency of my post's of late and while I could make excuses I wont because any excuse other then I was getting a bit lazy is bullshit. Now as of this chapter I will inform all reader's again that I will continue this story to the best of my ability indefinitely. I will not be stopping and I will always be trying to bring the best content to all of those who read and enjoy my work. Now I would really enjoy any criticism or comment's on how I'm going, you are the readers and I can only make this story better with your input so anything would be helpful. Now as not to blot my word count with excessive author notes this is where ill bring this chapter to an end. As always this has been the Doge Kage and enjoy a cookie.**


	13. Decision

The Wicked Eye Hokage: Chapter 13.

I do not own Naruto and as always I would not wish too.

Character Bio's.

 **Captain Wraith. At age twenty eight she is one of the most accomplished ninja of her generation. Being part of Kakashi's academy year group she didn't become a genin until the age of nine but still fought at the tail end of the third world war. In the scene's that show kakashi's academy year group the small girl with hazy onyx eye's might look like Anko but she would have been far to young to be a part of that class as Anko would have been roughly three at the time. Short Blackish-grey hair with hazy onyx eye's, wearing a demonic skull print on her mask along with black anbu armour and the standard black anbu cloak which she hasn't repaired or replaced after combat. (So kind of like general grievous's magna droids and how they use their shredded and damaged cloaks to intimidate opponent's.)**

 **Jiraya. Still everyone's favourite pervert. But with Naruto growing up with the Uchiha Jiraya has been back to the village to see him many times. While he has thought Naruto and Sasuke some basic taijutsu he hasn't taught Naruto any of Mianto's or Kushina's signature jutsu or sealing techniques.**

Fugaku held the brush in his out stretched hand but Itachi was seemingly frozen, with a quick shake of his head though he took the brush but it fell short of the page as he raised his eye's with a suspicious look. The shimmer of red across his eye's showed that he was still wary of the deal despite his father opening up.

"You'll be wanting me to go through with the deal's made while you were still clan head?''

He let out a long sigh but shook his head. "As you are now the clan head I can no longer interfere with internal clan business, all clans have a large degree of autonomy and the right to not have the Hokage making choice's for them. But if you do wish to cancel the deal you will need to arrange that with lord Hiashi and lord Hiruzen."

He raised an eye at hearing the second name. "The deal is also with the Sarutobi clan, why wasn't I informed?"

Fugaku just shrugged his shoulder's. "Yes there is another marriage planned, it is between the youngest daughter of Hiashi with lord Hiruzen's grandson and you never asked if their were any other details of the wedding son."

The monotone voice Fugaku ended with only earned a red shimmer in his eye's but Itachi couldn't think of anything to retort with so his mouth stayed shut for the moment.

"So if I was to bring an end to the arrangement it wouldn't only look bad in the eye's of the Hyuga it would look poorly in the eye's of the Sarutobi as well."

"You've already come to see the finer points in leading a clan I see." Inwardly smiling to himself he could see that Itachi had finally come to realise just how perilous some decision's could be, but not at all surprised at how he had been yet to make a snap decision based on emotions. But he knew that if Itachi was to become clan head he would have to make a choice now.

"Son..." He lent forward crossing his fingers under his chin. "If you truly wished for it you could have me escorted from the compound under armed guard while you call an end to an engagement that could bring unity to a pair of clans that have been rivals for more than three centuries. As the Hokage I am unable to interfere with internal clan affairs while at the same time I must obey a request from a clan head to leave their compound."

"I wouldn-" He was cut off by both of Fugaku's hand slamming on the table.

"You are the head of the Uchiha and I know you are not an angry person but before I opened your eye's a little you were ready to come to blows with me!" His sharingan flared as he glared down at his son.

"You want me to force you out Lord Hokage?!"

Itachi spat the title at his father as he slammed his hands down onto the desk as his own sharingan swirled into action to oppose his father's dojutsu.

The face down held with both chakra's flaring, Itachi was ready for his father to use the mangekou again but he felt his father's chakra settle as he closed his eye's and sat back down leaving Itachi standing as he glared down at him. Watching him sit carefully in his chair he started to calm his own chakra.

"I have made so many wrong decision's my son, but this will not be one of them." He push the scroll and ink across the table he opened his eye's looking up to the new head of the Uchiha.

"The Uchiha need this, as does the village and the elder's. I cant be the one to bring the Uchiha into the future, I was brought up to be Uchiha first. I was raised to be a killer, a monster... an Uchiha. I raised you to be Itachi of the leaf village but I still failed to keep the claws of the elders out of your back."

His eye's opened without the anger they held moment's ago. "They trust you more then then they trust myself, but I trust in the knowledge that you would put your brother's before anything else. I'm glad you were willing to put them both above me and despite the fact that you did so I know you are a kind person my son. I truly want you and your brothers to be the savoir's of this clan."

"So all decision's will be mine to make, with no influence from yourself?"

Fugaku could see the suspicion that laced his son's eye's. "Absolutely no influence, ill be more then willing to help you adjust to the new position and the work load that come's with it though."

Itachi gave an agreeable nod noting that it was a fair offer before a quick realisation struck him. "This position will forceably remove me from anbu service."

"What a shame, being removed from an organisation that you don't particularly like while it leaves you with more free time and less of a danger to your own well being."

Itachi watched his father carefully but with less suspicion then had been their earlier. "If I were to refuse to become the clan head, would I not receive blow back from you or the clan?" He sat back in the chair letting a weight off his shoulders.

"None what so ever this is a private meeting between myself and you my son. I would simply remain as clan head as if I hadn't offered you the position yet and you would remain in the anbu. But if you wish to remain in the anbu you are more then able to renounce the heir status in favour of Sasuke and his eventual line alongside the Hyuga."

A sharp look returned to his eye but his sharingan remained inactive. "So as long as you remain clan head Sasuke's marriage will happen?"

"I am afraid so, I cannot in good conscience back out of a deal that would cause the greatest rift between clans in the village's history son." Shaking his head slowly but to his surprise Itachi didn't object. He merely picked up the brush and wrote his name down on the scroll before standing and began to walk out.

"Son..." he called out just as Itachi's hand was about to deactivate the privacy seal. "May I know what you plan to do?"

But he didn't turn. "I will be discussing the arrangement's with Lord Hiashi after the funeral tomorrow, Lord Hokage and if I agree to the terms both Hiashi resettle during this meeting I will allow it. Though once both Hinata and Sasuke graduate at the end of the week I will have them both informed and if either choose's to refuse, I will allow them to have it cancelled."

Itachi didn't wait for a reply before he disabled the sealed and walked out, while Fugaku sat massaging his temple. 'It ended far better then it could have.' He told himself as he felt a presence enter the room.

"It's poor manner's to sneak into a clan compound Jiraya." But instead of a witty remark as he was expecting the older mans silence gained his attention instantly. "New's?"

"The land of water is about to get messy..." His eye's were hard and he took a seat across from the Hokage but with a quick glance down he was able to Itachi's name inscribed on a scroll beside's Fugaku's and the last clan head's of the Uchiha. Again it was unlike Jiraya not to tease some what as Fugaku carefully put away the scroll.

"Details?" A half ram hand sign brought back the privacy seal.

"Yagura lashed out after a series of attacks against the covert convoys from Kumo that was supplying him weapons. After nearly a week of raids against the rebels they finally hit back, with the last of the funds we had supplied them they brought the service's of a mercenary organisation. My contact with the rebels said that two of these mercenary's belong to the same group that Orochimaru belonged too after he left the village."

"If they belonged to the Akatsuki how could the rebels pay for such powerful ninja? Most of our funding went towards arming their troops and funding their own information networks didn't it?"

"It did yes. But the Akatsuki are extremely cheap for the level or service they provide and now the that loyalist's have been driven onto the back foot Mei has decided it's now or never."

Taking a few steadying breath's did little to help Fugaku's uneasiness on the situation. "Could the rebels even take Kirigakure by force Jiraya?''

"Anyone bar myself would say its a sixty/ forty chance in the loyalist's favour, but I've had my contacts poke around inside of kiri itself for these last few months and Yagura's grip on Kirigakure itself has been waning ever since Kumo refused to take part in any public aspect of the conflict. Also of the four thousand ninja it can still muster as many as thirty percent could switch allegiance if the kiri rebel's attacked with enough force to possibly depose Yagura. That would possibly take the rebel number's from roughly nine hundred to well over two thousand and I am inclined to believe that could be enough to tip the balance."

"What about further interference from Kumo? If they've been sending weapons and funds they could send troops if the situation became too perilous for the Yagura loyalist's?" Jiraya shook his head though.

"I highly doubt it, my guess is that Kumo know's that one of the other major nations is supporting the rebels, with Suna being so under funded as it is and Iwa hating Kiri nearly as much as it hates us they've probably deduced it's us funding them. So they wont openly enter a conflict that would result us entering into it against them."

"True, Ai might look all muscle and no brains but he certainly is a devious Kage and battle commander." Jiraya only nodded his head slowly but sadly Fugaku could only inquire about other worrying news.

"Anything new on the Akatsuki in the mean time?"

"Regretfully not, even since Ame, Hazno and a most of my contacts within the land of rain went dark a couple of months back even I haven't been able to get a peep out of the rain village and I don't make that statement lightly."

"The same can be said for the anbu I've been force to send in, the lucky one's only make it out with their live's." Shaking his head woefully.

"Well if push come's to shove I could sne-" He was quickly cut of by Fugaku raising his hand.

''I honestly couldn't allow it Jiraya, for the minute you are the leaf's finest spy master and even a small chance of losing you in Ame would put us at a severe disadvantage if any of the other nations were too attempt something."

Jiraya sat still for a moment contemplating weather or not he should just sneak in but eventually decided against. 'But ill see the three of you soon, please be alright.' He assured himself. Allowing his more sombre mood to pass he decided to press on different matters but he could already see Fugaku bracing himself to confront them.

"I was able to catch up with the gaki today, along with Itachi and Sasuke. They seem to be coming along nicely although Itachi was wound up tighter then a grandfather clock. He reminds me of a certain someone I knew back in the day.'' A slightly teasing tone grace his lips.

"I am aware of the similarities between myself and my son at that age Jiraya." He droned out in a decisively less amused tone.

"But I was not aware you meet with them today, both Naruto and Sasuke were quite at dinner while Itachi never even graced the matter." To this statement Jiraya's smirk dropped.

"Really? I told Itachi of inform you I was planning on meeting you this evening..." Glancing back towards the door Jiraya could only scratch his chin and Fugaku ran his hands through his hair as they came to the same conclusion.

"Extremely distracted isn't he." Fugaku sighed out wearily to which Jiraya nodded.

"Who knows, maybe some time out of the Anbu might do the kid some good. It's a toxic environment for anyone and no one can handle it forever, not even your little protegee." Jiraya gave a quick teasing glance up towards the roof as a near invisible shimmer seemed to narrow its eye's upon him.

"I'm glad to see that she picked up my little technique in no time, perhaps she does her own research on a male hot springs hehe?'' Grinning smugly up towards the roof captain Wraith revealed herself while glaring dagger's down at the old man.

Fugaku snapped his finger's and as he had hoped she appeared at his side rather then anywhere near Jiraya. "Report?" She stood as she placed an unopened scroll on his desk and returned to her kneel beside him.

"Has Danzo been enjoying your presence miss pixie?" The smug comment came again and shook her from the perfectly controlled anbu posture as she twitched upwards but was stopped in her tracks by Fugaku raising his hand.

"Enough, need I remind you Jiraya that she nearly removed a vital body part from you the last time you aggravated her?" But the old man only pouted childishly while a particularity unprofessional snort of amusement escaped the captain.

Waving it off Jiraya finally stood from his seat. "She's a devious little one ill give her that much but if their is nothing else you wish to discuss lord hokage I think it's best if I was going." As he was about to unseal the room Fugaku spoke up.

"Did i make the right choice with Itachi?"

"You made the only choice you could have made but he needs a rock in his life other then his two brothers. If they get washed away by the current of this world once they become genin, he'll be washed away with them and he'll never be the same."

With a wave over his shoulder and a respectful nod Jiraya unsealed the room before body flicking out of presence leaving the Hokage and his chief anbu in the room. "Goodbye Jiraya." He huffed softly in an irritated tone.

"Master." Wraith spoke up softly her voice was not scrambled by the regular sound inhibitor seal placed within her mask and it was comforting to hear her real voice after such a long time.

"While i believe you have done the best you could have with your son's it is clearly strange that Itachi is agitated enough to not even noticed me throughout our conversation."

"Your point being?" His patience was being to wain but he hoped Wraith didn't mind the edge on his tone.

"The point being that if you simply give all the power to him now it will seem to him that you are coddling him or worse patronising him for being so wound up in this situation. I would suggest keeping his work load low but make it something that challenges him enough to keep him busy or perhaps an apprentice to train during his off hours."

Locking his desk he stood quickly enough that his chair nearly toppled over but wraith caught it before it fell. While it only served to aggravate him more a handful of steadying breaths brought him to a relative cool.

"You believe an apprentice would suit Itachi?"

Raising her head to meet the eye's of her master, Fugaku could only stare into the hazy onyx eye's of the soul behind the demonic skull that made up her mask. "I was nothing before you, a useless genin destined to die at the tail end of the third great war. You raised me up to be something greater then I ever could have become on my own and while you could have used me as a simple tool you never sent me down that path no matter how willing I was to travel it.''

Bowing deeply so her forehead rested upon her palms she knelt before her master. "I will be forever in your debt for allowing me to become who i am today, so just imagine how Itachi could affect someone's life. He is your son after all."

"I'll sleep on it captain and thank you that'll be all for tonight." With a nod she too disappeared from the room leaving Fugaku with only his thoughts for company. 'If he was anything like me when I was his age i'd be sleeping in the Hokage's mansion tonight.'

0o0o0o0o

Walking from his study he soon found himself standing in the middle of the main living room, it was the larger of the two living room's in the house but he preferred the large size of the Uchiha clans main house compared to the somewhat outrageous size of the Hokage mansion. While he was offered the mansion he had decided not to take it seeing as all of Minato's and Kushina's belongings were still held their he wanted them kept in a safe location for Naruto once he came of age.

'That's going to be one hell of a talk with him once he graduate's.' While he had been preparing for the time he would have to tell Naruto of his heritage he hated the fact the current event's had spiralled out of control and how they could affect the outcome of their conversation. 'With Itachi informing Sasuke of his engagement it should allow me some time with Naruto at least and before Naruto learn's of the match.'

Taking a long breath as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he hoped that Mikito would be less hostile tomorrow but he couldn't hold anything of the actions against her no matter how he looked at them. He was brought from his pondering by soft foot steps on the timber floor behind him.

"Dad...is everything ok?" Turning sharply he looked to the door way to see Naruto standing with a glass of water along with his night cap and pyjama's.

'Dad... You probably wouldn't call me that if you knew the lie's I've told you Naruto.' Forceably stopping himself from thinking that way he put on a brave face with a ghost of a smile.

"Not entirely Naruto." Leaning back into the couch Naruto quickly jumped down beside him sipping on his drink.

"You and big bro aren't agreeing on something are you." It wasn't put forward as a question so all he could do was nod.

"He and myself don't always see eye to eye Naruto and I could never hate him for that not matter how much we argue." He ruffled Naruto's hair softly earning a pout from the blond but it soon turned into far more serious look.

''Is it anything we should be worried about?" Asking far more cautiously then Fugaku would have expected.

"You mean 'we' as in you and Sasuke don't you?" He cast a questioning eye over the boy while Naruto could only scratch the back of his head.

''Ummm yeah... Well he might not be my blood brother but i'll look out for him the same as i look out for Itachi, dattebayo."

Pulling his adopted son in he gave the blond a tight hug and although it was to Naruto's chagrin he soon returned it. "I'm glad your looking out for your brothers, they need you as much as you need them and don't ever be embarrassed to say that."

He was smiling outwardly but on the inside he berated himself for keeping yet another lie from you boy by gracefully side stepping his question but now was neither the time or place to be answering such thing's.

Giving Naruto one last pat on the head he pulled back and placed his empty cup on the coffee table in front of them. "Ok now it's late enough so head straight off to bed and to sleep, it might be a Sunday tomorrow but i want you well rested for it."

Naruto quickly nodded as he rather not wished the father tone to be raised so jumping from the couch he made his way back to the door only to stop.

"Hey dad..."

'Dad' wasn't something Naruto called him often, only twice had he called him dad so it instantly drew his attention to the blond looking down at his feet in the door way.

"Yes son?"

As Naruto lifted his head Fugaku's deep onyx eye's meet the cerulean blue orb's that belonged to a man that lived on through his son. "He doesn't hate you either, ya know..." Those words, dripping with sincerity were like kunai slicing through his heart but he wouldn't allow a falter here.

"I know son. I know." A warm smile followed Naruto as he smiled with a quick 'love you... Dad', before he raced back to his bed room but he could only sit in silence. 'Minato, Kushina, please forgive me.' Was all he could whisper out.

"They will have to forgive me as well husband." Fugaku jumped at not even sensing Mikito sneak up on him in such a way. 'It's been a long time since she's seen active service but she was an incredible jonin and genjutsu mistress.' He thought back to himself.

Moving himself slightly to one side hoping for her to sit next to him he was disappointed that simply stood in front of him. "Itachi?" Her voice was stern but it held next to none of the malice it held earlier.

"I don't know, but as of tomorrow morning he is that head of the clan."

The lack of a response worried him but as he looked up his wife held no anger in her eye's. "He said that he will be talking to Hiashi tomorrow about the details of the arrangement but I don't know if he will cancel it or not."

"You wouldn't be able to stop him if he did anyway so their is little point in dwelling on it husband." Her tone was cool.

"You heard all of what Naruto said?" To which she nodded.

"He has Kushina's heart, she was always looking out for me when we were squad mate's." Thinking back to the old time's under Sakumo sensei brought a smile to her lips. 'Genin together, chunin together, jonin together and my best friend until the end.'

Looking down to see her husband slumped over she could imagine what would be going through his and although she may have been harsh earlier in the end it had to be done.

Fugaku hadn't come to tears since the night of the nine tails attack but tonight he felt everything well against him. He had to be a rock but all men have a breaking point in the end but as snapped his eye's shut in an attempt to keep it in, his angle placed her hands on his shoulders.

Gazing up he meet the the eye's of the woman he fell in love with, she was his light to the darkness that surrounded him in his youth and the rock he could depend upon. Not having her with him these last few day's had tore him more then he could ever have thought possible.

"When you tell Naruto of his heritage and his burden's, he must be with us. Sasuke most of all needs to be with him, to accept him for who he is or he'll loose himself."

Nodding quickly to keep further tears from welling in his eye's Fugaku agreed. "Once the arrangement with the Hyuga has been settled I will bring them all home and they can both learn the truth."

"Do you think Naruto will accept us back into his life?" Mikito whispered.

"He has every right not too, we have kept everything from him except his mother. But if he goes Sasuke may go with him.'' Finishing that sentence he could feel Mikito's hands tense with her nails digging into his shoulder's.

"But..." He felt her release her grip slightly. "Like Naruto said, Itachi doesn't hate either of us and no matter what we have with held from Naruto and and Sasuke they have become strong enough to handle them selves. So if they wish to go we shouldn't try to stop them."

Taking her hands off his shoulders she just nodded knowing that they couldn't hold the boys within the compound against their will.

"Husband. I'll be returning to bed but for the moment i do not wish to spend the night with you." Walking back towards a cupboard she had prepared a pillow and blanket for him but did little more then place them at his feet.

"I'll see you in the morning." As she began to walking to the door way Fugaku began too feel the darkness close in around him.

"Mikito, i love you."

Stopping in the door frame she turned but didn't meet his eye's. "I love you too husband, please don't ever forget that."

0o0o0o0

 **Hello all it is the Doge kage and yes I am still alive. While I could say i have been busy with work and stuff like that ill just be honest and say that i haven't had the drive to write this chapter. I recently found a game called stellaris and in the past month ive sunk 74 hours into it, 74 hours that I could have spent writing but I've just been more interested in playing my new favourite game. From now on chapter will be posted when ever they are posted but reviews on the fanfiction always raise my spirits more and help me move along with the narrative. So as always have a good day and enjoy a cookie.**


	14. Morning Clan Head

The Wicked Eye Hokage: Chapter 14.

 **I don't own Naruto nor would I wish too, but you already know that.**

Six in the morning, the dull buzzing of his alarm clock brought him from his sleep. Without thinking his chakra enhanced blow reduced the horrid machine into nothing but broken piece's that littered the ground, but it bothered him little. Sitting up his his bed the memory of the previous night started to rush back to him. 'I'm the head of the clan now.' He couldn't believe those words even as he assured himself they were true and not from a vivid dream.

Looking up towards the window the sun was just beginning to crest the eastern wall but what was to lay ahead only made him wish last night had been a dream. Hanging on his dresser was the standard black robes that were given to all ninja for the funerals of fallen comrades. 'Mother must have washed them for me.'

It was strange this morning as he would normally already be doing light warm up exercises like push up's and sit up's. His body had certainly become used to it as he had held the same morning routine since he was eleven. Once standing he could already fell the difference in his body without his routine, sliding his arm's through the black fabric they felt a touch less in tune then they normally would have liked.

Putting down the stiffness to the lack of blood flow this early he walk out of his room past Naruto and Sasuke's room where he could hear Naruto snoring as loudly as ever but over the years Sasuke had learned to wear ear plugs to avoid the insomnia that could befall him. But the peaceful look he held soon dropped as he entered the living room where Fugaku still slept on the couch.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for the old man, most day's he was in his office as the sun came up and didn't get home until it set. Along with the fact that he had to find time out of his duty's as the hokage to find time for training, he was accompanied by guards every where he went but it was to be expected from a kage to be able to fight on par with any other sitting kage of the other great nation's.

'Twelve hour day's... I couldn't do it for thirteen years on end.' He thought to himself as he walked into the kitchen to find Mikito waiting for him.

"Morning clan head."

"Morning mother." She had her back to him preparing breakfast as he took his seat opposite from her.

"Your father and I talked last night."

"I guessed so, but he still wasn't allowed back with you?"

"No not yet, but I am glad you didn't force him out." Mikito turned to her son with two bowls, one with porridge and the other with oat's with mixed fruits. Placing the oat's in front of Itachi she sat down across from him but he could only stare at her.

In his eye's she was always picture perfect, even after sparring matches she seemed to retain an air of elegance and tranquillity, along with a seemingly effortless natural beauty but this morning his mother was anything but. This morning her shoulders hung low with little effort to raise them, her hair was messy and tangled and with the dark line's under her eye's he could tell that sleep had not been easy for her.

"So you knew he was going to make me clan head?"

"I gave him my ultimatum Itachi, but not matter what he did I'm very proud of you and happy that your now clan head. You'll make a great leader."

It wasn't often he went warm and fuzzy on the inside but he couldn't help but smile from the praise, even lightly scratching the back of his head almost picture perfect with his little brother.

"Thanks mom, but I wish it was under better circumstance's."

"I wish that was the case as well but it could have happened under worse ones as well so now isn't the time to pondering on such things, from here on out you need to lead."

'Its only day one and ill be going to Izumi's funeral while trying to sort out the engagement. It would have taken a war to make it worse.' He thought wearily to himself as he began to eat.

"Your father was about your age when he became clan head as well you know. He had such dream for the clan and it made him happy to have the responsibility but leadership takes it toll over the years."

"Father never told me anything about how he became clan head, but I heard wasn't supposed to be was he?" Itachi said not looking up from his breakfast.

"No he wasn't." Her response was flat. "After the forming of the village the family line your father belonged to was highly respected but fell heavily out of favour once Madara attempted to over throw the first Hokage. Although once the third shinobi world war cost the Uchiha nearly half the clan along with all possible heir's to the ageing clan head your father was raised to the position."

"So death has been the reason father has been placed in such powerful positions during his life?" Mikito froze at hearing this from her son.

"Itachi, I did not raise a cynical son's but you are not wrong either." She placed her spoon down on the table before taking a deep breath.

"Your father became the clan head after the line that had held it was cut down to a man defending the village during the third world war. But the man that gave his life so your father could live was the man that should have lead the clan into the future we are in now."

Itachi looked up only to see his mother's tear falling into the bowl that sat below her but before he could say anything she continued.

"While Minato did give up his life, along with the future he could have had with his son he was willing to go to such lengths in order to safe guard the village with your father leading it through such a disaster afterwards." Sighing she couldn't help but understand why her son had come to distrust Fugaku with the things that had happened during his life.

"Yes your father has gained power that rightly should not have been his. He was brought to those positions only through death, but remember this."

She gazed up with her eye's locking with Itachi's as the tears stopped falling.

"Your father would give up anything and everything to have those people back in his life, but if he give's up, those that have been taken from world too early would never forgive him. They laid down their live's for your father. They believed in him right until the end and you should to son."

Standing quickly she placed her bowl in the sink while he could only sit in stunned silence.

"Mothe-." He was cut off by Mikito.

"Son, I know you mean well with your choices but your father is doing this for the stability of the village and the stability of the clans that are evolved in it."

While about to retort the look his mother gave him soon pushed him back into reality. 'Speaking out now would only serve to upset her more and make me look like a bratty child.' He berated himself while taking a calming breath.

"I'll be only talking with Hiashi, mother. Once Sasuke and Hinata graduate they'll be both informed of the engagement and if either of them wish to opt out of it I will support their choice."

A sad smile briefly crossed her lips as she nodded. "That's as much as I could hope for Itachi."

Itachi felt the room grow colder as she left, in all his life she had had been kind and gentle. Often his mission's pushed him to be the cold emotionless killer he was trained to be and the darkness that seeped into his soul during those missions could only be held at bay for so long. Once he was home that silence was deafening and the darkness always came back with a vengeance while his mind was quite and his thoughts could race without anything to stop them.

Cold sweet's, scream's haunting his dream's and the night terror's that could only come with the job of killing fellow human beings without mercy. But all he could now think was how his father would have suffered after the battle's of the great war. Team's of a half dozen replaced with battalion's made of five hundred men facing down force's equal or greater then themselves. Just how could any human stay sane in such an environment, he had come to realise just how important she was to his sanity. But gazing back towards the living room and thinking of how the darkness would have enveloped his father during the conflicts he fought in, he couldn't thank Mikito enough for keeping him with them

Finishing his breakfast in silence he was easily able to hear Fugaku stir in the living room. Standing quickly he went to place his bowl in the sink but his father entered to the room.

"Morning." It was politer then he would have expected.

"Morning father." He replied stiffly but as Fugaku walked towards the sink he took the far side of the table to which the older Uchiha was quick to notice.

"Please son... I don't need you avoiding me as well."

"I am not avoiding you father..." He turned to look him in the eye's. "You simply wouldn't be in the compound if I was looking to avoid you." The flat dry tone left said everything Fugaku needed to know. That he wasn't lying.

"Well could we be at least more cordial around the boys?"

"You may act however you wish to and I will act how I think I should while inside the compound lord Hokage, it makes little difference to me."

Nodding his head Fugaku realised that anything further pushing on the subject now would only lead to increased tensions, which was the last thing he needed on a day like today. Sighing heavily Itachi didn't want to make matters worse but his blood still boiled on the matter's.

"I'll see you at the funeral later father but I need some air at the moment."

"Will you be talking to Shisui about your new position?"

Itachi was a mere step from the door way but his leg locked in disbeilf.

"Why would i not father? I'm happy to be clan head, so why shouldn't he be happy as well?"

"He is your best friend but he is an Uchiha as well, he is just as strong as you... He may become jealous."

Visibly controlling himself Itachi didn't react more then a spike of chakra. 'You should be more worried about your part in Izumi's death old man.' Almost giving into the voice that screamed to have his father removed from the compound Itachi mostly kept his cool.

"Father if you wish to speak about the level of trust you have in certain leaf ninja you may do so with me. But if you do mention Shisui to me to me again you will no longer reside in this compound. Is that clear?"

"Understood, Lord Uchiha." He responded as Itachi vanished from the house.

0o0o0o0o

Walking through the street's of the Uchiha compound he walked slower then normal, for the first time in his life he truly knew that this clan was his responsibility. Watching a young boy and girl run and play in the street he couldn't help but feel anxious on how well he could lead. 'No I cant think that way, I have to be strong for the clan.' Supplanting those thoughts in his mind he couldn't help but let a wry smile grace his lips as he raised his head a little higher and walked a little prouder then he normally would have.

After a few minutes he arrived at the edge of the compound a pair of Uchiha junior police were standing on guard but as soon as they saw him they were at attention so with a 'good morning sir' and a friendly wave he passed them. But exiting the large wooden gates he couldn't help but stand at the entrance looking back in.

'The gate.' He thought. It was huge, imposing and highly impractical seeing as though a ninja could simply just run up a wall beside it. But looking left and right the stone walls of the Uchiha clan stood as a testament to the isolationist views that the Uchiha have held since the founding of the village and the reason why the clan had yet to be truly integrated into the village. 'First thing's first, the clan need's to join the village in the future and these walls are holding it back. They'll be first to go.'

Continuing through the village at such an early hour felt peaceful to him, the hustle and bustle that came from merchants and traders wasn't filling the airspace it was only the odd voice that rang out in the cool morning breeze. But as he walked most of those walking gave him a wider berth then anyone else, he knew that those in the Uchiha were isolated from most other villagers but simply waking down the street like this he could help but see the emotions most had towards him just because of the name he had even without wearing their clan crest.

Finally making it to the training grounds he he couldn't help but relax with a steadying breath while taking in the scents and sounds of the forest. He always loved the forest's, even the dreaded 'Training ground 44' had been little more then pleasant place to train and be at peace with nature. 'Strange to think that only two hundred years ago most forest's on the continent were exceptionally similar before major human de-forestation and colonisation.' He thought idly to himself.

Sitting down in the lotus position he began to calm he was beginning to calm his mind and soul for the day ahead, being part of his normal morning routine he was soon comfortable but with the sounds of the forest he could also hear a slow counting. 'Fifty four, fifty five, fifty six.' Opening one eye he looked to his left only to see the vague outline of someone in the training field opposite him.

Making his was across the training ground he past the tree line between the fields too see someone during their morning workout. 'Fifty seven, fifty eight, fifty nine, Sixty.' Standing next to a tree he looked out to see an elegant kunoichi on her hands in the middle of the field performing vertical push up's. The ease in which she held her balance while her legs moved steadily reaching near horizontal with the ground at the lowest points showed her extreme flexibility and balance.

Before he knew it a rosy tinge crossed his cheeks as he noticed the long tanned coat that said kunoichi wore was currently covering the ground more then the woman's body the the ninja mesh body suit she was wearing left little to his already vivid imagination. 'Dear kami.' But as he was about to turn she seemingly stopped at sixty then kunoichi lowered herself again only to vault up back wards with a back flip and landing on her feet with effortless elegance.

About to turn his breath hitched in his throat, the kunoichi was certainly blessed with a great figure but the long flowing violet hair glistened in the morning sun. Snapping back to reality in an instant he realised he was pretty well spying on one of the most dangerous women in the village, along with the fact they had parted ways yesterday on not so great terms he wasn't overly keen to aggravate her.

Spinning on his heels quickly he glanced back one more time to see her still preoccupied with doing her hair up only to hear the echoing snap of a twig under foot followed near instantly with sharp thud from the kunai embedded within the tree square in front of his eye's. 'Fuck!' It wasn't often that he swore to himself but mentally prepared himself for a chase.

"Oh shit Itachi!"

"Morning Anko." He replied gingerly without looking back.

"Sorry about that I thought you might have been someone else." Turning to look at her, he was surprised to see Anko openly embarrassed while scratching the back of her head looking at him.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have snuck up on you anyway."

"Its ok I shouldn't have thrown something so dangerous, it's kind of a habit." He reached back to pulled the kunai from the tree which was surprisingly well embedded with such a light throw.

With Anko walking towards him, Itachi could see a nervousness in her step that he hadn't seen before. Stopping only a few steps in front of him she gave a nervous smile. "Ummm sorry about what I said with the little blond gaki."

He couldn't help but notice she avoided his eye's but with everything that happened last night he had almost forgotten about their little exchange. "I'm sorry too, I was under some stress and I shouldn't have been so angry." He practically blurted back much to his own chagrin.

But as she looked back up with a warmer smile he couldn't help but smile back. But after a few moments she noticed his attire to be the standard funeral outfit given to all ninja once they register as a genin.

"Going to that later?"

He nodded. "Sadly yes, a member of the Uchiha clan was lost."

"Yeah Izumi... I knew her from my chunin day's." She turned and looked up at the raising sun. "Me and her went drinking when I made jonin, she was a cool girl but I never saw her much after that. Different skill sets I guess."

Standing beside her Itachi couldn't help but admire the way she looked in the morning sun but was careful enough not to draw her attention. But as the silence grew he decided to hopefully cheer her up.

"You still looking for new jutsu?" He asked offhandedly only to see her eye's light up in a very similar fashion to a certain blond.

"Well seeing as you know the shadow clone jutsu I'll teach you something that can be performed with a simple shadow clone."

With both sitting down Anko listened attentively as Itachi began. "Now seeing as your able to create a decent number of shadow clones you should be more then capable of performing this technique. Now this technique is called 'Exploding clone technique'." Stating it seriously he could help but smile as Anko's eye's lit up at hearing 'Exploding'.

But before Itachi could continue Anko asked what he knew to be a good question. "So is this some secret anbu jutsu or something? I've never heard of it in the leaf jutsu library."

"It isn't technically a secret jutsu and while it is written down in the forbidden jutsu scroll's its only their because I asked it to be placed their." He stated in a wry tone to which Anko became confused with at first.

"You created it!" An accusing finger was pointed at him but he quickly brushed it off.

"Well yes I did, but in doing so I almost blew myself up so I asked it be placed within the forbidden scroll for safe keeping."

"So wouldn't the hokage or the elders be against you handing out a forbidden jutsu?"

To his credit Itachi didn't react outwardly but he couldn't help but anticipate the reaction he was about to get. "Well normally yes, but now that I'm the clan head it doesn't overly matter." The blasé tone which he used caught Anko completely off guard, so much so that she could only sit and stare at him for a few seconds before erupting with questions.

After some prompting to calm down Itachi finally got a discernible question out of her. "What! Your the head of the Uchiha now?!"

"Yes I was made clan head last night, this evening it'll be told to the Uchiha and the rest of the village."

"Congrats Itchy!" She said with a wide smile.

"Thanks Anko." It wasn't often he heard such sincerity, especially from those in the clan but he was more then happy to hear it now.

"So this jutsu how does it work?" The look of mischievousness swiftly turned to one of seriousness and discipline.

"Simply create a shadow clone with roughly one third more chakra then normal." Bringing his hand to a half ram sign a perfect clone of himself appeared beside him while a perfect clone of Anko appeared beside her.

With both clones having walked well over twenty paces about he began to explain. "Now with the normal use of chakra the spiritual and physical energy's have to be in balance but once these energy's fall out of balance they become far less stable."

Turning to the clone he ordered it to move away from the clone of Anko, once several paces away he gave it a nod and it exploded. While not enough to level a building it would certainly be deadly to anyone within a few meter radius.

Turning back to Anko it was easy to see the excitement in her eye's at the chance of learning new ways to blow things up and perhaps finally beat Yugao.

"So how does it work Itchy?"

"Well with both energy's being in balance it makes them stable, so to make them unstable you have to remove the balance." She nodded as Itachi created another clone.

"Once your clone has found it's intended target said clone has to create a sizeable imbalance quickly enough to force a rapid change in chakra stability. The easiest way to do this is by the clone forceably pushing the spiritual energy from itself leaving only physical energy behind and if it is done fast enough will make it explode."

Nodding with somewhat hazy eye's Itachi was questioning beginning to question weather or not she had understood it all but with a blink her eye's turned hard as steel with purpose. Creating five more clones Anko sent them off to different section's of the training field awaiting for further instructions.

"So you had the jutsu placed in the forbidden scroll in case someone used it on themselves?" The tone she used told him she was rather sure of herself.

'Surprising she picked up on that this quickly.' He smiled inwardly. "In a way yes, if someone was to use it with their own body it would be catastrophic to their body and to the surrounding area."

"So when did you figure out this jutsu? It must have taken a while seeing as the shadow clone jutsu is a prerequisite for even performing it."

"Well I was eleven when I mastered the shadow clone jutsu, but it still required nearly a year to perfect the exploding clone."

"What? You were only twelve when you made an original technique?"

"Well yes and no, I had created a few of my own original genjutsu's before then. I'm not much for needless destruction anyway but I did create an original water nature ninjutsu, but I was only sixteen at the time."

"What the hell! I'm older then you and I haven't even created one original jutsu." Casting an accusing finger at Itachi along with tirades from the rest of her clones, but with all the commotion the sudden explosion of one quickly caught their attention.

"Oi! I didn't tell any of you to explode yet, I'm still interrogation Itchy about stuff." Glaring down the rest of the clones did little to help.

'Shut it old hag!'. 'Don't wear those crouch less panties!'. 'Give him a grope!'. The last comment made Anko go red as a tomato and was certainly the doom of them all. With ruthless efficiency a kunai passed through the head of each one before they could even react.

"Rather fatalistic to be antagonising you like that." The coy tone dripping from his words.

"Say a word about that and you might join them!" Itachi could only chuckle seeing as she couldn't look him in the eye's.

"I haven't read the shinobi guidelines recently but I don't think that crouch less panties should be used as regular attire."

"Well despite what the clone said I'm not wearing them!"

"If you say so, but on the bright side for you the clone seemed to pick up exploding rather quickly and a fair size explosion at that." Getting back on subject was going to be far less detrimental to his health in the long run.

Looking over to the impressive hole left in the training ground she couldn't help but agree. "Didn't you say it took you a year to master the jutsu?"

"Yes but I was working on other jutsu at the time, try creating a few more and see if they succeed as well."

One hand sign later three more clones appeared around her. "Now go and blow up with no back chat!''

'Yeah, yeah don't get ahead of yourself.' After the grumbles stopped the three had formed a triangle with Itachi and Anko at the centre.

''Three, two, one, GO!" In unison all three clones detonated around them while Itachi stood gobsmacked but as the dust settled a slow clapping could be heard.

"Well done Anko, I can see that Itachi isn't a horrible teacher after all."

"Shisui! Your back looking for more snakes." Anko chirped.

"Sadly not Anko I'm just hear to see your boy frie-" He was quick to cut himself off as the deadly killer intent was levelled at him. "Ahem, as I was saying I'm just here to see Itachi about some personal things."

Before she could summon her snakes Itachi stood between them. "I wanted to see you too Shisui, I have some news you'll want to hear.'' The tone he used was loud and clear to Anko that what was going to be said was serious.

"Well I would rather keep training but seeing as you two have stuff to catch up on and I've got dango to eat I think ill call it a morning. If you want to train later Itachi I'll probably just be relaxing at the sweet's shop.''

With a smile for Itachi and a glare for Shisui she body flicked off.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"My father stepped down as head of the clan and I was his replacement."

His eye's widened slightly but his smile was wider still and grabbed his best friend. "Congrats bro! I'm proud of you." With Shisui ruffling his hair he couldn't help but feel that this is what it would feel like for Sasuke with himself. 'Big brother's.'

"Will you be saying anything at Izumi's funeral today?''

Shaking his head Itachi could see the shine in his eye's fall away. "No I wont be, I don't think I could hold it together."

"No one would say anything if you didn't hold it together today Shisui."

"Hmmph...I don't do speeches Itachi, she knew how I felt and those prick elders don't need the satisfaction from knowing I wont be with her." Pushing away from Itachi with boiling anger Itachi didn't dare go closer to his best friend while he was in this state. He had only seen Shisui enraged twice but during those times he had become truly devastating.

"They wouldn't do that at a funera-" He stopped himself as Shisui's chakra flared.

"Oh come on Itachi, you know them just as well as I do. They would act as if they would have allowed it just to spite me in the end."

"They wouldn't dare with me as the new clan head Shisui. If they were too I would have them removed for tarnishing the memory of an Uchiha!"

Giving a sad smile Shisui nodded. ''Your right but I don't need to go about making your transition harder then it already is. Trying to push against the elders in your first week of being head of the clan isn't the way to start a good relationship with them. I seriously just want today to be over so your father can assign me the mission to go after those bastards!"

"They'll get whats coming to them Shisui but you cant just of off half cocked like how you are now looking for a fight and my father know's that. He wants you to cool down first, level your head and be able to think clearly during the mission alright."

"I'm clear alright but I think it's time we go, we shouldn't be late on a day like today."

Looking up the sun had risen far above the tree's. 'Time musy have flown by when i was training with Anko.' But before Shisui could body flick out of the training ground he grabbed him by the arm.

"One last thing, tonight when I'm officially made clan head I was want you to be my right hand. If something was to happen to me I'd want you to lead alright."

"Nothing will happen to you while I'm around, I wouldn't be able to face Sasuke or Naruto after ward's. You'll be clan head long after I'm gone little brother.'' Shisui only smiled as he poked Itachi's forehead and a second later they were off.

 **Hello all it's the Dogekage, I'm happy to say that chapter 14 is done but I'm not overly happy on how long it took me to write. With things happening to me with work and family at the moment and most day's being the best part of 9/10 hours long its hard to find motivation to write, but I'll be sticking with this until the end. I owe it ot everyone that reads and enjoys this story so i wont ever be giving up on it, not matter how long it takes to write. With my birthday coming up soon it should be easier to find time to for at least for a while as i have some time off but other then my work has me flat out. Thank you to everyone who reviews and favourites this story, it means the world to me and I'll be trying my hardest on getting chapter 15 done as soon as possible. As always it has been the Dogekage and enjoy a cookie.**


End file.
